


为了忘却的纪念

by rednight



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 56,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rednight/pseuds/rednight
Summary: 明治年间，剑心受到斋藤一的邀请，去一家人家做工。名义上是佣人，实际上是暗中的保镖，因为这家人发现闹鬼。刚到不久，细心的剑心就发现了这里的诡异之处。但是，斋藤一这家伙自己去了哪里？为什么濑田宗次郎突然出现在这户人家？为什么家里的少爷藏着冲田总司的画像？谜团一层层地揭开。
Relationships: Okita Souji & Saitou Hajime





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这是大约2002-2003年间写的有关《浪客剑心》的同人。最早应该是发在了露西弗俱乐部里。可能也有朋友帮忙转发在晋江文学城和其他一些网站上。时间一久，自己喜欢的文都找不到了，越发觉得AO3是一个重要的存在。  
>  回头看自己那些年写的文，到现在仍然觉得这一篇是自己最为满意的文之一。除了情节环环相扣的圆满以外，斋藤一和冲田总司之间，比战友的友情更进一步却并不点透的那种暧昧，始终是我的最爱。

明治13年（1880）春 东京

“那么，时尾啊，这个就是你说的绯村剑心吗？”因为怀孕而稍显臃肿的女子说。她坐着的时候，习惯于一手警惕地放在腹部。丈夫忙于建筑铁路的工作很少回家，自己已经年近30，怀孕一次很不容易。很难相信，坐在她面前的草坐垫上，左颊有一个十字形伤疤的人就是被人郑重地推荐来的人。他身材矮小消瘦，头发枯黄中泛着红色，束成一条细细的辫子。加上一双和31岁的年纪颇不相称的孩子般的眼睛，看似一个营养不良的农家少年。

名叫时尾的女子微笑着说：“放心吧，智乃，我丈夫和剑心从幕府时代就认识，到现在都十几年了。他的为人和本领，你应该可以放心的。他会尽力保护身边的人。”

看到智乃仍然在狐疑，时尾说：“如果派别的人到你家来，你先生会放心那些粗手笨脚的男人吗？绯村是个很细心的人。而且，阿一说现在警局人也很紧，虽然松本家是故交，但是他这个小小的警部也很难找出一个人整天驻守在你家里。不如让绯村先在你这里做一段时间，你就会明白我说的意思。”

智乃点了点头：“酬金还是照我们说好的办吧。”

时尾说：“松本家管吃管住，每月80斤大米的市价。拿米还是拿钱随便你。”

“这个…”一直默不作声的红发男子的脸上泛过一丝惊讶，“报酬太高了，不合适吧？”

时尾笑着说：“啊呀，剑心呀，出来找事情做的人怎么会嫌薪水高呢？松本智乃夫人只不过管你吃住而已。凭松本昌宏先生的地位，由政府出钱雇佣一个助手是顺理成章的事情。助手么，可以是工作上的，也可以是帮助家庭的事情么！家里安稳了，松本先生才能更好地安心工作呀！再说，熏小姐怀孕后不能再去教剑道，两个人都要吃饭，还要准备孩子的东西，花钱肯定不少。你也得为熏想想呀。”

剑心说：“在下只是一个浪人，一直受神谷道场的熏小姐照顾。结婚时两手空空，惭愧得很。现在虽然身无长技，无论如何也想尽力回报熏小姐。恳请松本夫人眷顾。”他说完，恭恭敬敬地俯身叩首。

“啊，不用客气。”看到这个男人态度诚恳而客气，智乃说，“秀人和直人都不在，我走动也不方便。麻烦时尾带绯村在家里四处看看吧。不过，大夫说我现在不能看血光之物…”

“啊，非常抱歉！这个，”剑心一手扶腰上的佩刀，“我肯定会放回去。”

松本先生留学归来，除了为日本国造铁路以外，对别的任何事情都没有兴趣。所以在政府拨给的宅院中随意挑选了这套铃木家族故宅。房子非常大，有好几重院落，数不清的房间。但多数在战火中毁坏了，只剩下青藤枯草，断壁残垣。只有原先铺路的青石，庄严肃穆地彰显着故宅曾经的繁华。松本家住的其实只是最靠街道的几间房子。原来的门厅现在作为起居室。东面会客的偏厅隔成几个小间就是一家人的住房。西侧是厨房、仓库浴室和柴房。院子里靠着假山堆着一些木柴。假山似乎就是划分人类居住地的界标。假山后的地方，松本家的人极少涉足。院墙外面，竖着一些木柱，上面挂着一些线。据说是政府派人装的。不过没有人知道这是什么东西。

在这排稍微有些人气的房子背后荒废的大院里，现在正有一支队伍在敲敲打打，清理地皮，准备建造新的西洋式的建筑。

剑心和时尾走过留有焚烧痕迹的青石路。除靠近假山的一幢单独的房子以外，其他地方都破烂不堪。一旁被烧塌一半的房屋顶上挂下几枝残藤，仿佛为断檐遮丑。然而碎裂翘起的地板、墙角的鼠穴和夹杂在碎砖烂瓦中颜色污秽的碎布破纸，无可讳言地申明：一个时代已经过去了。

清风吹来，几朵杨花慢慢飞过，不经意地飘落进乘泥灰浆的大池里。

“工地上来往的人真不少啊。”剑心叹道。

“宅子里人多手杂，什么事情都可以发生。”时尾说，“其实真的说到家务，松本家现在住的房间并不多，有阿琪和阿宝这两个女仆在，即使智乃一点家务也不作，人手应该也不紧。不过松本老爷很少回家。大多数时间这里除了她们，就只有秀人、直人两个少爷，没有一个成年的男子。工地上人多手杂，再加上最近发生的一系列事情…找你来的真正目的是需要人看守。”

剑心点点头：“在下明白。”

又一朵杨花飞来，在剑心的肩膀上打了个转，悠悠地飘进泥灰池里，默默地浮在它的同伴留下的浅晕旁，一点点被泥灰浆沾湿了，向左边一歪，然后缓缓地沉下，泥浆表面只留下浅浅的晕痕。

“春天的风，吹在身上很舒服呢…”时尾望着远处的古树，笑着说，“说来很有意思呐，维新志士的影子杀手－－人斩拔刀斋居然会做人家的佣人，而且介绍工作的居然是死对头新撰组的队长斋藤一的妻子…”

“夫人，”剑心心平气和地说，“时代变了么。现在是和平的明治年代，已经没有什么人斩拔刀斋和新撰组队长了。在下只是碰巧找到个好妻子的浪人，而您的丈夫是警官藤田吾郎。”

“绯村，”时尾说，“你的身体怎么样了？你连年苦战，没有好好修整疗伤，其实更应该找个轻省点的活计，比如去政府里当个文书什么的才好。阿一上次还说档案室需要一个管理员…”

剑心不好意思地笑了：“在下的身体，做做一般事务没有问题，不用飞天御剑流的剑法就没什么关系。而且在下也看不懂那些写满了汉字的公文。”

时尾微笑着说：“也对。不该让你整天听周围人说杀人放火的事情。说不定听着听着你就会按奈不住冲出去帮着捉拿犯人。对你的身体也不利呀。可就是委屈你一点。”

“哪里哪里。时尾夫人真是体贴呀，斋藤有这样的妻子，不知是哪辈子修来的福气。他出差好几天了，什么时候才回来呢？”

“他也没说，这次好象他自己也不确定要多久。”

两人说着，已经走到一条烂泥路边。只见一个工人拖着一辆装满旧房拆下的木料的平板车吃力地前进，后面还有一个帮着推车的工人。不料平板车的木轮硌在一块石头上，车身歪了一下，眼看整车的木料就要翻倒下来压在蹲在路旁丈量土地的一个人身上。

“啊！危险！”

时尾的惊叫话音未落，剑心已经几步冲到平板车旁，伸手去推开蹲在地上的人。然而，他的眼角飞过一道阴影。“晚了！在下速度的慢了！”正当这念头一闪而过的时候，阴影压下的速度突然变慢。他飞身跳向一边。只见刚才蹲在地上的人用双肩顶住了成堆的木料。然后他双手扶住木料，大喝一声，居然把整堆木头推回车上。车轮碾过了石头，发出沉闷地“砰”声，终于稳稳地停住了。

“平八！胜太！想害死老子啊！”那人拍了拍肩膀上的灰，大声吼道，“老早叫你们把这条路清理清理，还说什么小石头不要紧。这下尝到厉害了吧？还不快点给我动手！”

“啊！头儿…马上…马上…”两个工人低头拣起路上的石块来。

那人回头对兀自发呆的剑心说：“伙计，好身手！”

“见笑。”剑心呐呐地说。

那人往地上啐了一口，一边伸脚把地上几个木头定位桩实实地踩进泥里，一边说：“别瞧现在这个鬼样子，等房子盖好铺上西式的柏油路，这条路看着可整齐着呢。我是这里的工头杉村义卫。伙计，新来的？”杉村义卫大约40出头，左手的拇指畸形地弯曲着。敞开的衣襟里袒露出一个发福的肚子。除此以外，称得上膀大腰圆，身强体壮。

剑心说：“杉村先生，在下是松本家新来的佣人，鄙姓绯村。”

“哈哈哈，”杉村笑道，“这么客气干什么。要从这里过就快走，省得那两个笨蛋再把车子弄翻。”

“那就谢过了。”

他们跨过有着深深的车辙的泥土路，穿过正在拆除的房间之间的间隙，向后院走去。

杉村的目光始终聚在剑心的后背上。

“喂，绯村，”他突然说，“谁介绍你到这个闹鬼的地方来做事？”

剑心停下脚步，沉吟片刻，回身说：“青天白日的，真的有鬼吗？”

“如果不是鬼，半夜里哪里来哭声？”

“啊，罪过啊！”时尾念了一声佛，“是铃木家哪位小姐的冤魂吗？”

“嘿嘿，那是男人的声音。铃木家可没有什么冤死的男人。”

剑心问：“鬼除了哭还会做什么？”

“多呢。会点火把。鬼火把有火光却没有灰烬。会在空屋的走廊上走来走去，白天看到留下的却是牛蹄印。”

时尾双手合掌，垂下眼帘低声讼佛。杉村加上一句：“鬼在追讨欠下阴债的人的魂灵呢。”

剑心说：“杉村先生，在下见过不少一心想把自己变成鬼的人。不过真正的鬼倒是从来也没有见到过。看看它开开眼界也好。”

“哈哈哈哈！”杉村仰天长笑，“没想到一个佣人竟然有这样的勇气！好！好汉子！我们等着看你见鬼吧！哈哈哈哈！”

剑心微微一笑：“时尾夫人，我们先走吧。”

巡视全宅后，剑心回了一次家，把逆刃刀交给妻子阿熏收好，简单地吃了一点午饭。阿熏嘟着嘴收拾平时日用的东西：“干嘛一定要住到人家家里去，晚上又没有事情要做…”剑心淡淡地一笑，对弥彦说：“在下不在地的时候，这个家就拜托你了。”他拿了小小的一个包袱，就到松本家住下了。

文久3年（1863）夏 京都

夜色正浓，恰如笼罩在太平统治日本了300年的德川幕府的阴云。漆黑的街道上，开着的窗子里，偶尔传来熟睡的孩子的梦呓。突然，一阵急促的脚步声打破了宁静。一个带刀黑衣男子奋力奔逃着。在街道的转角，他惊慌地向后望去。似乎追兵终于被摆脱了。他稍稍松了一口气，略放慢步子向更小的黑暗的巷子深处走去。突然，几挺闪着寒光的利剑从黑暗中直刺而出。

“我们是保卫京都城的新撰组［1］！维新的叛贼去死吧！”

黑衣男子大声嚷道：“你们这些幕府的走狗！”但还未及拔刀，就被群拥而上的剑客们的几把长刀同时刺中。他一手挥刀，一手捂住胸口，声嘶力竭地喊道：“妄想阻止历史前进的人！不得好死！”

一把利刃白练般闪过，黑衣人的头颅打了几个滚，落进路旁的阳沟里，兀自张着嘴，汩汩地流着血。

“冲田助勤！好身手！”从另一条巷子里走出几个相似装扮的武士，其中一个不由自主地赞叹，“加贺清光真是宝刀啊！”

“哪里！”被称赞的青年身材健壮结实，一副从小练剑的样子，声音轻快。他问道：“啊，斋藤助勤！另外一个解决掉了吗？”

“当然！早就解决掉了。”新来的那队的领头人说。他是个瘦高个子的少年，有着一张刀削斧凿般的面孔，几根额发嚣张地矗在额带前面，嗓音中还没有脱尽变声期的嘶哑。

冲田不好意思地摸着头说：“我们事先编排好的词儿我说错了呢？怪不得我听着怎么觉得不够威风！”

“什么错了？”斋藤皱着眉头问。

冲田笑着说，“按照土方副长的原话，应该是‘我们是忠于幕府保卫京都城的新撰组’。我漏掉一个！倒显那个维新叛贼的说辞冠冕堂皇，听上去掷地有声。我给大家丢脸了。呵呵，不好意思啊！让我再来一遍吧。”

队中有人“吃吃”地笑出声。冲田也笑了。他一挥长刀，高声喝道：“我们是…”

话音未落，斋藤拉了冲田就走：“半夜乱叫，当心楼上人家浇水下来！”

明治13年（1880） 春 千驮谷

山谷里，新开垦的梯田如山峦的镶边。当空的烈日下，水田反着白色的光。树杈上挂着警察的制服和帽子。微微隆起的土包之间，身材瘦高的男人奋力挥动手中的铁锹挖着。汗水湿透了他的白衬衣，紧贴在身上，勾勒出结实的肌肉的轮廓。汗水沿着鬓角流下，钢硬的几束刘海却仍不屈不挠地向上翘着。只听“噗”地一声，似乎铁锹碰到了什么东西。他更加用力地挖着，直到圆桶形竹框的盖子露出大部分［2］。他小心地把铁锹伸进盖子和竹框之间的缝隙里，默念一句，猛地用力橇开。一股恶臭顿时弥漫在空中。他退后半步，从口袋里掏出手帕捂住嘴，伸头过去查看。

首先映入他眼帘的东西就是粘在一起的干枯的花白长发，上面还牵丝吊线地挂着一个土气的发簪。他丢下铁锹，猛踹了一脚，骂了几句，一屁股坐在树下。他擦了一把汗，摸出香烟，划着火柴点上一支，深深地吸一口，望着山坡下的村庄，喷出淡蓝色的烟雾。周围的土包，有好几个上面没有草皮，明显是刚刚挖开又匆匆埋起来的样子。山坡上，传来寺院的钟声。他抽完一支烟，拾起铁锹，草草地冲着土坑里拜了一拜，用铁锹把盖子扒拉到竹框上面，开始一锹一锹地填土。

【1】新撰组，又称新选组，德川幕府末年保守的支持幕府的浪士剑客武装组织。

【2】圆桶形竹筐在古代日本被当作棺材使用。


	2. 2

明治13年（1880） 春 东京

“绯村！绯村！”阿宝招呼道，“水烧好了吗？二少爷直人放学回来了，说是要先洗澡然后再吃点心呢。”

“啊，就快了。”剑心微笑着说，“柴有点潮，烧起来比较慢。”

“是啊。”阿宝倚在廊柱上，用围裙擦着手，“看这天气象是要变的样子。春天这时候，说下雨就下雨，真是烦人呐！”她和夫人差不多年纪，长得胖胖的，有一双几乎陷在脸上的肉里的细眼睛。

“是呀…”剑心低头往炉膛里加柴。一朵杨花靠近了他的脸，似乎立刻被炉膛里的热气烫痛，乎地往上飘到不知道什么地方去了。剑心抬头望着杨花飘去的方向。

这里总有股无形的气。是剑气？是杀气？还是两者都是？说不准。希望都不是。

他往洗澡木桶里加上热水，走出浴室的时候，大吃了一惊：“哦罗？”

“我已经听说了。”身材细瘦，相貌清秀的少年说，“你就是绯村吗？”

“水好了吗？绯村？”阿宝说，“直人要洗澡了。”

“哦。”剑心急忙让开一条路，“水倒好了。”

直人进浴室后，阿宝看着剑心尴尬的样子，笑嘻嘻地说：“哈哈，我看你吓了一跳吧？告诉你，这确确实实就是二少爷松本直人。告诉你，听我一句话，没事千万不要和他打交道。这个孩子活脱脱是个魔鬼。”

“他…他今年几岁了？”剑心苦笑着说，“你不说在下还真的反应不过来。”

“直人去年年底过的14岁生日。”

“可…可是智乃夫人今年才28岁，这个…”

阿宝勾着一只手指示意剑心靠近她，捂着嘴对着他的耳朵说：“直人是老爷的养子。其实说白了是老爷同父异母的弟弟。”

“什么？那岂不是…”

“听我说下去。老爷很要面子，老太爷更要面子，可是也很喜欢不同的女人。那年，有一天…”她很兴奋地说个不停。剑心脸上挂着尴尬的笑容，耐心地听她唠叨。

“扑通！”后院传来很响的水声，和一个人“啊”地一声大叫。

“谁！谁在那里！”智乃的喊声从屋里传出，“阿琪！阿宝！谁在那里！绯村！绯村！”

厨房里，阿琪花白的头伸出来，皱着眉头往院子里看。

“啊！”阿宝吓得脸色苍白，“鬼！天还没有黑就出来了！”

剑心推开阿宝：“快，进屋去关上门陪着夫人。在下去看一看。”

他靠着墙壁快速地猫腰前进，在屋子转角的地方略停了一下。周围突然无缘无故地变得特别安静，只听见哗啦哗啦的划水声，然后是扑叽扑叽的脚步声。随着那无形的声音袭来的，是难以言状的气氛。剑心习惯性地伸出右手往左腰间摸，却摸了一个空。他用眼角的余光瞥了一眼周围，目力所及之处只有远处柴堆上似乎有一些可以用来当武器的柴棍。

脚步声近了。在离墙角大约3、4步路的地方停了下来。虽然没有看到，剑客的第六感觉告诉他就是这个距离。

剑心的心里飞快地盘算着。如果要冲到柴堆上抽出一根柴棍，则必须横穿过对方正前面。如果来者不善，情形就很不利。或者马上后退进屋子去，到浴室的炉灶底下把劈柴刀拿出来。但那样等于把对方引进屋子。或者冒险…

突然，他感觉对方抬起了脚。没时间考虑了！他飞奔而出直扑柴堆。

“绯村剑心！你怎么在这里？”

听到这熟悉的声音，剑心刹住脚步，回头望去。

“哈哈哈…”来人看到剑心紧张的样子，开怀大笑起来。

听到这笑声，屋门开了一条缝。

剑心朗声说：“宗次郎，是你？”

“啊！”屋里，智乃发出一声惨叫。

“鬼啊！鬼！”阿宝跟着惨叫。阿琪“砰”地拉上了厨房的拉门。

“别害怕！他不是鬼！”剑心拉开门，对吓得抱作一团瑟瑟发抖的智乃和阿宝说，“他叫濑田宗次郎，是在下的一个朋友。不用害怕。”惊魂稍定的智乃战战兢兢地问：“你说…他叫什么名字？”

“我叫濑田宗次郎。”宗次郎抹了一把脸，笑眯眯地说，“这是松本家吧？请多多关照！”

智乃瞪大眼睛看着屋外的人影。

剑心说：“宗次郎，你怎么弄成这个样子？难怪人家看了要害怕。”

“我摔在灰浆坑里啦！”宗次郎又抹了一把脸，灰浆抹开的地方露出光洁的皮肤，“谁在这个灰浆坑前面堆了那么多木头，害得我以为这边什么都没有，直接就冲过来，结果刹不住脚。”他伸腿甩了甩沿着裤子滴下来的泥浆水，

剑心笑道：“你的‘缩地’［3］退步了嘛！”

“哈哈，见笑见笑！”

“什么风把你吹来了？你背上这个大箱子是什么？”

宗次郎伸手把背带绕过头顶，把背上的箱子放在屋前的地上，说：“松本夫人吗？我是松本先生派来的。有一些事情要做，还要在你家讨扰几天。他自己这几天就会回来。那个…我先洗一把，再慢慢和你说吧。”

“不过，已经没有空余的房间了。”

“没关系，”剑心说，“如果宗次郎不在意的话，可以和在下住同一个房间。”

“我没问题！”宗次郎笑着说。

“好吧。”智乃的脸上恢复了一点血色。她伸手捋了一把头发，疲惫地说：“濑田先生请便吧。”

剑心陪着宗次郎到了院子里。“浴室有人在用啊…”宗次郎嘟了一下嘴，“不过没关系，有井水就行了。”他一件一件地脱下衣服，打了一桶水，用瓢舀着往身上倒。天气还有点凉意。宗次郎打了个哆嗦，说：“啊！好爽啊！”

剑心拎起宗次郎丢在地上的衣服，准备去洗。这件衣服非常奇怪，是用很厚的蓝色帆布做的，象一个桶一样套住身体，下面分两个叉可以放进腿脚，上面是半截的，有两根带子，带子头上有很重的铜搭勾。整件衣服上还有很多口袋，一层叠着一层。他问：“这是什么怪衣服？怎么穿呢？”“啊呀，”宗次郎答道，“这是最新式的牛仔背带裤，从阿美利加国进口来的。穿的时候把脚套进裤腿，再把背带绕过肩头搭在胸前的搭勾上。”“那么这又是什么？”剑心捡起了一件薄一点的衣服，“怎么没有腰带？衣襟这么窄怎么包在胸前？”宗次郎说：“那是西式的衬衫，穿的时候扣上前面的扣子就可以了，不用象和服一样左右包过来还要系腰带。”“啊…是这样…”剑心把衣服放进洗衣篮里。还好宗次郎的鞋是他认识的西式系带皮鞋的样子。另外一件衣服仍然让他大惑不解：“宗次郎，这件衣服怎么弄得全是洞洞眼，你要扔了吗？”“啊呀！你好老土啊！”宗次郎不耐烦地说，“这是毛衣呀！是用羊毛织出来的，没有布料的质地密实，本来就能用手指戳出洞来。瞧，给你弄松了！洞洞越来越大了！让我怎么穿呀！”

“哦罗？那个…对不起…”剑心低头把毛衣卷起来放进洗衣篮。宗次郎继续冲着水。虽然外边完全是洋装，他底下仍然穿着兜裆布和大足趾分叉的日式袜子。看来宗次郎也象时下的年轻人一样喜欢洋货，喜欢打扮得光鲜亮堂。不过，总觉得现在的他不再是那个带着空洞微笑面具的男孩，而是从上到下散发着无名的妖冶的精灵。也许是他偶尔瞟来的一个笑眼，也许是因为他借着冲洗的机会有意无意地展示自己轻盈身体，也许是…剑心自己也说不上来的什么原因。

他穿过走廊放下洗衣篮回院子的时候，看到敞开的房门里，直人正吃力地把一个大箱子往外拖。“直人少爷，在下帮你吧。”他说。“啊，谢谢了。”直人说，“我的一本书掉到箱子背后去了。”剑心让直人站到一边，自己抓住箱子一边的拉环，蹬住地面用力一拉。突然他向后倒去，背部和后脑撞在走廊的柱子上，撞得眼冒金星。箱子摔在地上，豁开了盖子。里面竟然是空的。

“哼，可是你自己说要帮忙的。”直人冷冷地说，顺手把空箱子拎回房间，“唰”地拉上门。

剑心靠在柱子上，两手捂着头，心里说不出地生气。他的背和脖子受过很多次伤，突然撞了一下，现在痛得钻心。他苦笑了一下，只能怪自己没有留意阿宝说的话，还有就是反应太慢，太大意。他眼前几乎出现师傅比古清十郎不屑的脸：“笨徒弟！”他独自坐了一会儿，才慢慢爬起来。

剑心忙于打扫沾了泥水的地板，直到吃晚饭的时候才看到大少爷松本秀人。阿琪在起居室里掌上了灯。留给老爷的位子照例空着。智乃夫人坐在最上首右边女主人的位子。两面依次是秀人、直人、工头杉村义卫、他的助手岛崎信源和今天才来的濑田宗次郎。宗次郎换上了有花边的白色亚麻西式衬衫，系着一条深红色的领结，下面穿宽松的深红色日式裙裤，席地跪坐很方便。剑心坐在靠近门的地方。阿琪和阿宝轮流给大家端上饭菜。

“只要给我粥和豆腐就行了。”宗次郎笑眯眯地说。

“濑田先生吃斋吗？”秀人问。他比直人大半岁，瘦高个子，大概因为看书太多，背有些弯，一双大眼睛里总有层迷朦的眼光。他长得非常俊秀，白晰的皮肤下浅蓝色的静脉悄悄流淌。回家后，他已经脱下西式的中学制服，换上舒服的浴袍。

“呵呵，不是的。”宗次郎笑着说，“我没那份闲寂的心思。去年生了一场重病，医生说我肠胃很薄，只能吃粥和豆腐，要调养很多时间才行。”

“啊，好可怜呐！”夫人说，“濑田先生现在身体怎么样了？”

“我现在没事的啦！”

阿宝插进来说：“濑田先生还没成家吧？一个人在外面做事，没人照顾身体可不行啊。”她已经迷上了这个整天微笑的漂亮的年轻人，刚才就一直缠着剑心问这问那。

“习惯了就好。”宗次郎说。

秀人接着问：“那么濑田先生这次来有什么事情呢？”

宗次郎答道：“我是平川株式会社的水管工，安藤工房是我的师傅。新房子里要照西式的样子排自来水和落水管。我来画图纸、打探地形的。唔…杉村先生，工地的地基上有没有会自己流出来的泉水呢？”

“到现在为止还没有发现。”工头说，“只有井水。看来要用泵才行。你打算用什么泵？要不要预留泵房的位置？”

“呃，让我看看房子的地基再说。如果可以的话搞个蓄水塔。”他转过头对剑心说，“嗨，你知道自来水、水泵和水塔是什么东西吗？”他含笑闪动的目光仿佛加上了无声的一句“你这老土”。

剑心慢悠悠地说：“你想说的话，说给少爷们听听也无妨。”

“哈哈哈哈！”杉村义卫大笑起来，“两位好象有不少过节嘛！”

“哪里的事！”宗次郎说，“我们是老朋友了，是吗，剑心？”

剑心笑而不答。

宗次郎接着问：“对了，听说这个老房子里有…”他看到秀人暗示的目光，连忙改口说：“很大的院子吧？明天白天可以好好看一看。”

“你要小心一点。”夫人说，“这里很多地方根本没有人烟。那…我吃好了，先告退了。诸位慢用。”

等她走后，宗次郎说：“夫人吃得好少啊。她现在应该更注意调养才是。”

杉村说：“还好你没有说出‘鬼’的字眼，否则她肯定什么都吃不下，回房里去偷偷地哭。可怜的女人，被吓坏了。”

“哦？真的有鬼吗？”宗次郎吃惊地瞪着眼睛说，“有人看到过吗？是什么样子？”

“千真万确呢！”岛崎信源说，“我在很多老房子里干过活，这种地方阴气太重，历代的冤魂都聚在一起，难免会给阳间的人看到。不过上次那种脚印，我还是头一次看到。”

“脚印？”剑心说，“是说那个牛蹄印吗？”

“绯村，你已经听说了？”宗次郎说，“我还没有听说呢。告诉我吧？”

岛崎说：“那天夜里风特别大。我半夜被窗户里吹进来的风刮醒了，起身关窗。结果看到有一道幽光飘飘忽忽地在游荡。我肯定那不是蜡烛或者灯笼的光。风这么大，蜡烛或者灯笼早就被吹灭了。”

“然后呢？然后呢？”宗次郎兴奋地追问，象个好奇的小孩子一样。秀人低头喝汤。直人冷笑不语。

剑心问：“你们住在什么地方？”

杉村答道：“就是正屋没有烧塌的那一边。从北窗能看到中庭、假山和现在我们在的这幢屋子。”

岛崎接着说：“我吓得背上都是冷汗，牙齿打架，什么话都说不出来。这时杉村先生醒了，大喝一声‘什么人’。突然那道亮光变得耀眼起来。我们都以为鬼一发怒，我们活不过今夜了。”说到这里，他心有余悸地忘了杉村一眼，“然后那东西就消失不见了。结果早上发现长廊上有一个很大的焦黑的印子，圆圆的，象个牛蹄的形状。那是鬼的脚印啊。”

“后来呢？”

杉村接口道：“夫人看到后吓得一天没敢走出房间。我们把那块地板换掉，她才敢出来。”

剑心说：“其实，如果这鬼只是到处走走瞧瞧，让它走它的，活人做活人的事情，互不相干，有什么关系？”

岛崎打了一个寒战：“可是，伍作真的死了。”

剑心的心一沉。他开始逐渐明白为什么斋藤会介绍他到这里来。看来完全不是普通的管家的工作。他问：“这个人是谁？他是怎么死的？”

秀人说：“伍作不是生绞肠痧死掉的吗？你们不是还特意找了一个医生来看吗？”

杉村和岛崎对望了一眼。剑心说：“有话不如说出来。反正我们这些人都得住在这幢有鬼的房子里，有什么事情我们还是通个气比较好。”

岛崎说：“伍作是我们的工人，平时壮得能拖动一头牛，什么病也没有。那天收工后还吃了三大碗米饭。”

直人哼了一声：“见鬼的人，没病也会死。”

杉村说：“怪就怪在他身上没有任何伤痕。早上看到他的时候，就象走路走到一半睡着了一样趴在中庭的假山下。身边的烂泥地上也只有他自己的脚印。就算被人放冷箭射死或者从书房顶上丢块石头砸死，应该有伤痕、石头、箭这种东西才对。”

剑心一皱眉：“书房？”

岛崎说：“就是靠近假山的那幢没有受损的老房子。看格局似乎是铃木家的书房。里面堆着铃木家没有带走的乱七八糟的东西。”

杉村说：“我们来到这工地上的时候，本来想住在那里面。但是听说这是院子里最常有鬼出没的地方，那些胆小迷信的工人说什么也不肯住，只好住在塌了一半的房子里。不过我们马上要盖几个临时的工棚，把那摇摇欲坠的老房子拆掉。”

宗次郎说：“我看也不见得是鬼。再健康的人也有要生病的时候。说不定伍作真的是生什么急病突然死掉了。我在四国看到过一个人，吃着番薯，突然倒下去就没气了。路过的有经验的老人说他是饿极了饿死的。我当时还很奇怪那人嘴里还在吃着东西呢，怎么就会饿死。但那老人是经过几次大饥荒活下来的，看到过很多这样饿了很久吃着东西就突然死掉的人。所以说，生病啦什么的这种事情说不清楚的。不能全算在鬼头上。”

【3】缩地：动漫TV版浪客剑心中濑田宗次郎的用于加速动作的特殊功夫。


	3. 3

吃过饭，剑心去仓库拿一套被子到自己房间里给宗次郎睡。在走廊上，杉村义卫叫住了他。

“绯村，”他掭着肚子，剔着牙齿，“看来最近这幢屋子里聚集了很多对鬼感兴趣的人呐！”

“对。”剑心微笑道，“还有鬼本人。”

“哈哈哈哈…”杉村笑了几声，突然低下头凑近他的脸，压低声音说：“那么，你认为这是有人在捣蛋？”

“杉村先生，”剑心突然抓住他的手腕，把他的手掌翻了过来，“在下不知道你现在究竟是干什么的，但是你过去是个剑客吧？”

“哈哈哈，小子！”杉村甩开他的手，拍了拍自己的肚子，“你看我这样子怎么挂剑呢？只怕肉太多，一只手的长度不够绕过腰身把剑拔出来吧？不错，我是当过兵。那是幕末的战乱时候，也不是想出人头地，只是为了混口饭吃而已。剑客这种称呼，对我来讲实在太离谱了。现在嘛，我不是对你介绍过我是这里的工头吗？不过，你自己不见得从来就是人家的管家、佣人或者小跟班吧？”

“在下只是一个流浪人，做过一些短工而已。”

“有趣有趣。有没有兴趣和我合作？”

“合作什么？”

“把鬼抓出来。”

剑心心里一动：“杉村先生是怎么找到这份差事的呢？”

“嚯，探我的来历吗？”杉村说，“是交通局的伊达诚介绍的。我给他们盖过车站的宿舍。松本先生和伊达先生有私交，听说松本先生要整修住宅，就介绍给我了。其实造住宅赚头没有造公共房屋多，不过这家人盖房子有政府的补贴，肯定不会欠工钱，加上介绍人的情面，才接了下来。小子，你呢？”

“警视厅的藤田五郎警部介绍来的。他和松本家是通家之好。”

“呵呵，看来我们的相会完全是凑巧了。那么我说的事情你考虑一下吧。我觉得你是个机灵人。”

“没有机灵到不上一个孩子的当。”剑心说着，抱着被子走了。

杉村剔着牙齿，渐渐收住了笑容，锁紧了眉头。

房间不大，还被宗次郎的箱子占了一块地方。宗次郎换上了睡衣，正在整理他的箱子。剑心铺着被子的时候问：“这两年你过得怎么样？认识很多新朋友吧？”

“还行啦。”

“你不是说要去游历吗？去过哪些地方了呢？”

“很多呢。外国都去过。我乘了一个月船，到香港、马来去了一圈。”

“那么，你回东京来，是已经找到了真理了吗？”

“呵呵，那倒不是的。我开始觉得也许这世上是完全没有真理这种东西的。”

剑心吃惊地问：“怎么了？你碰上什么事情了？”

“哈！算了。不说了。”宗次郎甩了甩手，用加了炭火的铁熨斗烫自己的衣服。

剑心沉声问：“你到底怎么了？”

“其实也没什么。”宗次郎轻描淡写地说，“只不过是我被人强暴了而已。”

“什…什么？！”剑心惊讶得几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。男人和男人的事情，他不是没有听说过。不过他还是没法想象这种奇耻大辱的事情会发生在宗次郎身上。他追问道：“凭你的剑法和头脑，什么人能…把你…”他实在没法把这两个污秽的词说出口。

“我在马来的时候，得了伤寒病，发了一个多月的烧，钱也给偷光了。好不容易托人买了一张船票回日本。在船上，我的烧总算是退了，但是虚弱得从床上爬起来都要花十分钟，走路就象踩着棉花一样东摇西晃。那时候起，医生告诉我一定只能吃粥和豆腐这样软的东西，否则会吐血赤痢死掉。”

“真不幸啊！”

“然后我就落在苍紫手下那帮变态的爱报复的御庭番众手里，他们把我关进地下室，一个接一个地上我，而他们那个超级变态的老板就在旁边悠闲地边喝茶边看。”

虽然宗次郎说这番话的口气很随意，剑心却觉得寒气沿着脊背升上来。他失声说：“你…你说的是真的？苍紫不象是会做出这种事情的人啊！你是怎么从他们手里逃出来的？为什么没有报官？”

“哈哈哈哈…”宗次郎叠好最后一件衣服，笑道，“骗骗你的。不是真话。不过我发现和男人有那种关系也没什么不好。俗话说，有付出就有所得嘛！”

看着宗次郎打开的箱子里琳琅满目价值不菲的舶来品，剑心突然感到一阵恶心。宗次郎合上箱子，笑眯眯地钻进被子，打了个滚：“啊！最近刚晒过的被子！恩，好舒服啊！”他在被子里扭动几下，合上眼睛。突然又想起了什么，拍拍身边的被褥：“咦，剑心，你怎么不睡？”

“在下…习惯坐着休息。”剑心有点不自然地说。他捏灭油灯，靠着壁橱盘腿而坐，两手笼在袖子里，闭上眼睛，习惯性地把头往左边靠。以前带着刀到处流浪的时候经常这样头靠着刀休息。但是自从住在神谷熏的道场里以来已经睡惯被子了。更不用说刀也不在身边。他很烦闷地把头往右边墙角里靠，心里想这次不带刀实在是太不明智了，谁知道接下去会发生什么？不过如果他没有带刀，这座住宅中就没有武器，实际上应该更加安全一点。如果斋藤在的话肯定也会这么做。见鬼！这种时候，斋藤这家伙跑到哪里去了？此时他非常渴望斋藤亲自来告诉他那些不能通过时尾转达的事情。在这座看似普通的宅院里，他已经清楚地闻到了血的味道。

仅仅是出于很久以前养成的夜行人的本能，剑心突然醒了过来。侧耳倾听，除了宗次郎熟睡中发出均匀的呼吸声以外，一片寂静。他悄悄地拉开门，猫着腰，蹑手蹑脚地走出去。黑夜正在逐步退出最后一丝领地。清晨的薄雾笼罩在庭院里。微风吹来春天湿润的气息。朦胧中，房屋和假山的形状勉强可辨。

他的目光落在开了一条缝的柴房门上。

这幢屋子，象其他传统的日本房子一样，都是拉门。但是现在做柴房的地方原来是个狭长的壁橱，门很窄，因此在改建的时候改成向内打开的门。

如果没有记错，昨天睡觉前，柴房门肯定是关上的。

更让他的心往下沉的是，半开的房门里，露出蓝底白色花纹的浴衣的一角。昨夜吃饭的时候，直人和秀人都穿这样的浴衣。

他开始悔恨自己的懈怠。昨夜在离自己没几步路的地方发生了这种事情，而自己竟然毫无所知。那孩子想必连叫喊都来不及。难道真的是悄无声息的鬼魅？还是出手必得的高手？为什么要对一个孩子下手？

他抽了几下鼻子，确定没有闻到血腥气，皱了皱眉。他警惕地四下一望，没有发现任何异样。他飞脚踹开门，一个黑乎乎的东西飞落下来。他飞快地把腿一撇，一个冰凉的东西擦着他的膝盖“当啷”地落地。

是一把柴刀。就是他自己白天用过的那把。借着晨光，他看清地上团着一块蓝底白色花纹的棉布。

“谁？谁在那里？”主屋中传来智乃夫人的惊叫。

剑心心中一动，拿刀在左胳膊上浅浅地划了一道，捂着伤口高声说：“是在下！”

几分钟之内，全家都起来了。

阿宝乍乍呼呼地跑着拿来绷带要为剑心包扎伤口。智乃吓得脸色发白，捂着腹部不断颤抖。阿琪死盯着剑心的伤口。宗次郎打着哈欠揉着眼睛从门外进来，问：“怎么回事？剑心你见到鬼了？哇！你竟然受伤了？”他的眼睛瞪得圆圆的，看着被阿宝的绷带层层包裹起来的胳膊。

“伤得不重，不要紧。”剑心说，“关键是秀人和直人怎样了。”

“我没事。”秀人说，他身上还穿着同样花纹的浴衣，“究竟是谁这样恶作剧？那块做衣服剩下的布料怎么会跑到柴房去？”说着这句话，他的头转向直人。

直人冷冷地说：“说不定是哪只野猫。不过，昨夜谁半夜里点了灯在院子里走动？”

“你…你胡说！”秀人睁大了眼睛争辩道，“我根本没有走近柴房。”

“哼，谁知道你究竟走到哪里。”

“你有什么证据说是我干的？”

“我又没说是你干的，是你自己在这里说来着。”

“你…”

阿琪突然站起来：“智乃夫人！都是因为你的过错！”

“啊？”智乃的眼圈红了，几乎要哭出来。

秀人摆摆手：“阿琪，别说了！”

阿琪似乎没有听到，激动地对智乃说：“都是因为你平时不管教孩子，让直人胡作非为，随便欺负人。这样下去还了得？他还是个毛头小子就动刀动枪，等他长大了秀人还有活路吗？你要再这样袖手旁观下去直到他杀了秀人吗？”

直人不屑地“哼”了一声：“杀他我还嫌脏了我的手。我要睡觉去了。早饭来了再叫我。”起身走出房间。

阿琪指着智乃的脸，又指指直人离去的方向，气得手指发抖：“你…你看看！他象个什么样！你宠惯他，丢尽了松本家的脸！”

智乃终于忍不住眼泪，伏在地上抽泣起来。阿琪气呼呼地站起身走了。秀人愣了一下，连忙跟出去：“哟！她不会是去和直人争辩论理吧？”

“别去！”宗次郎说，“你少掺和。我去看看。”

剑心说：“秀人，你昨天夜里真的在院子里走动过吗？”

秀人不好意思地说：“我听说鬼的事情，说得活灵活现的，确实也想看一眼到底有没有。但是很快熬不住回去睡觉了。根本没有看到什么或者听到什么。我这个人很笨很没用的。”

剑心说：“不要这样想。你再去睡一会儿吧。现在时间还早。”

“可是…”

“去吧。白天还要上学呢。”

秀人走后，剑心把阿宝支去准备早饭，然后拉上门，扶起智乃：“夫人，你和阿琪到底是什么关系？她为什么敢这样指责你？”

智乃好不容易止住眼泪，愁云满面地说：“秀人当然也不是我的亲生儿子。他的母亲政子旧姓前田，身出名门，阿琪就是政子的贴身佣人。那时政局动荡，兵慌马乱。她下嫁给当时默默无闻的老爷，生下秀人后不久就过世了。战乱中前田家的人几乎尽数殉难。阿琪一直跟在老爷身边，照顾秀人的时间比我还要长，仿佛是个代理母亲。虽然秀人这孩子听话又懂事，从来不流露什么。但是在阿琪看来，我这样出身寒微的人，根本不在她眼里。”

说到这里，她的眼圈又红了。她抚摸着自己的肚子说：“绯村，你才刚来，不过我想你一定已经看出我的日子实在非常难过。直人是个只懂得恨的怪孩子。他被人送来的时候只有10岁。听说过去收养他的那家人待他很苛刻。我觉得他挺可怜，事事都尽量照顾他。可是无论我怎样疼爱他，他都投来怨恨的目光。我越是照顾他，他越恨我。但到了老爷面前，却是毕恭毕敬，我也不好在老爷面前说他什么。老爷总是不在家。连佣人都看不起我。好不容易怀了自己的孩子，可是却不知道能不能听到自己的孩子叫妈妈的声音…”

“您别这样说。”剑心劝道，“秀人不是很体谅您吗？他是个好孩子。您要常想着高兴的事情才好。这件事情到底是怎么回事还没弄清楚。在下要找直人谈一次。您先休息一会儿吧。”

剑心走出屋子的时候，杉村义卫迎了上来：“哟喝，我已经都听说了。伤得怎么样？”

剑心下意识地把左手往袖子里缩了一下，微笑道：“没事。很小的一点伤。”

杉村一把抓住他的左手，看了一眼，嘿嘿冷笑，低声说：“好一个苦肉计啊！”

“你在说什么？”

“柴房的门轴在左边，你也不是左撇子，站在门前当然是用右手去推才方便省力，刀落下来应该斩在右手臂上。你怎么会伤了左手呢？”

剑心暗下吃惊，稍一转念，开口说：“在下生怕里面躲着什么歹人，贴着墙站在门左边想推门诱敌，没想到门上还有埋伏。”

杉村眯着眼睛笑了：“原来如此！”

剑心略点了一下头：“在下要找直人少爷一次。告辞。”他转身往直人的屋子走。杉村在背后说：“战国时期的忍者，有一种秘传的暗器，是在雪山里精炼而成的…”

“冰刀是吗？”剑心回头说，“刺入人体就会化掉，第二天只见尸体没有凶器。可是现在这天气绝对不可能把冰刀带在身边，也没有可能在用过冰刀以后尸体上没有伤痕。”

“唔…对，”杉村沉思道，“即使是冰刀，这个还是不能解释。”

“杉村先生一直在考虑这种事情吗？”剑心问，“昨夜没有睡好，眼睛有点肿呢。”

“恩…哈哈哈，要考虑的事情很多，主要是几个墙基和排水沟的问题，昨夜我和岛崎商量得很晚。不过，院子里的事情我倒是什么都没听见。”

“杉村先生对暗器很有研究吗？”

“那倒不是。只是读过几本战国忍者的话本小说而已。不过我倒是知道有人非常爱读这类小说，收集了很多很多，对织田信长和忠臣藏比对自己的老子还要熟悉。”

剑心愣了一下：“你是说直人？”

杉村笑着走下走廊：“喂，小子，我可是什么也没说！”


	4. 4

宗次郎坐在书桌前，笑眯眯地翻看上面摆着的话本小说，对剑心说：“那个老太婆烧饭去了。没有到这间房间里来过。”

“直人少爷。”剑心平静地说，“在下想和你谈几件事。”

睡在被子里的男孩背朝着他，冷冷地说：“我要睡觉。”

“在你没有睡着以前，请你听我说几件事情。”剑心说，“第一，开玩笑要有分寸，过了头就没有人会觉得好笑；”男孩没有动，仿佛正在睡着。剑心接着说：“第二，对母亲和兄长要有礼貌，才是堂堂正正的男子汉的做法，否则就是粗鄙的小人；第三…”

“第三，凡是恶的事物，都要斩掉，简称‘恶即斩’，是吗？”直人翻身坐起来，“你这唠唠叨叨个没完的东西！我看你就象一个死脑筋的新撰组遗党！”

剑心惊讶得说不出话来。宗次郎笑翻在地。直人恶狠狠地说：“有什么好笑的？你这个白痴？”

宗次郎好不容易止住了笑声：“你…哈哈哈…那个，到底为什么觉得他是新撰组的人呢？”

“因为他的死脑筋呀！”

“人总有什么是割舍不下的吧，”宗次郎说，“总有喜欢的东西，亲近的人，走到哪里都会想到，不会例外的吧？”

直人冷冷地说：“我没有什么是割舍不下的。我讨厌所有的人，所有的东西。”

剑心正色道：“你不觉得那样日子很难过吗？敌视周围所有的人，伤害他们，你就有快乐吗？”

直人仰起下巴：“你是什么人？这样教训我？”

剑心接着说：“在下只是一个流浪人，偶尔得到一些见解，觉得对你可能有用，所以在你彻底失去机会以前告诉你。最后还要请你记住，柴刀也要砍伤人的，不能随便乱动。”

直人简单地说：“那不是我干的。笨蛋。谁让你弄伤你自己。”

“如果真的象你说的那样，抱歉！”剑心忍住正在升腾上来的怒气，“至少在下的肩膀和脖子还很疼，你不会连昨天傍晚的事情也忘记了吧？”

直人面无表情地说：“我很抱歉－－你妈没有把你生得更聪明一点。”

“你好自为之吧。”剑心站起身。

宗次郎随着站起，把一本小册子丢在直人的被子上：“喂，如果你不想被警察抓走，下次看这种书要藏得更好一点！”那本书的封面上写着“新撰组壮士逸事录”，署名是“待兔山人”。

他们走出房门后，宗次郎拽着剑心的肩膀大笑起来：“哈哈哈哈…我封你为…嘻嘻嘻…新撰组零番队队长－－绯村剑心！哈哈哈哈…”剑心缩了一下肩膀，拂开他的手，加快脚步向前走去。“怎么了嘛！”宗次郎追上来说，“你这人是豆腐做的，不能让别人碰吗？”剑心淡淡地说：“新撰组的多数人都是为信念而战的真正的勇士，只不过是所执的信念不同而已。请不要随便拿他们开玩笑吧。”

一早大家还没有吃早饭的时候，有个邮差来。秀人读了信，高兴地说如果没有意外，父亲今天晚上会回家来。智乃终于稍微展开一点愁眉。直人似乎无动于衷。吃过饭，秀人早早地去大学预科学校上学了。直人在附近的中学上学，比他晚出门。

“真讨厌！为什么跟着我！”直人皱着眉头，一手拿着装午饭寿司的木质饭盒，站在河边质问。剑心慢悠悠地说：“你妈妈给你做了这么好吃的寿司，带到学校去当午饭吃不是很好吗？为什么要倒掉？”

直人哼了一声：“她又不是我妈妈。”他撇下剑心，转身便走。

“你应该算是个幸运的孩子。”剑心跟在他身后说，“至少有人把你当做她的儿子一样好好待你。你有吃，有穿，有家住，有书念，可以一个人悠哉悠哉地走在马路上，不用害怕突然有人在街上杀人…”

“我喜欢看见别人杀人！”直人斩钉截铁地说，“生在和平的年代是大丈夫的耻辱！”

剑心冷冷地说：“你最好不要把游侠故事和现实混在一起。如果你也在那个年代生活过，你就会明白在下说的是什么意思。”

“说得对！”旁边有人插话说，“至少现在这日子不需要学剑术也可以安稳地生活，不需要每天晚上抱着长刀睡觉，也不需要14岁的小孩去杀人。”

剑心吃了一惊：“杉村先生！”

带着斗笠的杉村义卫笑了一下，拍了拍自己的肚子：“哈哈哈哈，吃过早饭应该活动活动，否则要胖得起不了床了。绯村，你要陪直人走到中学吗？”

“恩。”

“好策略啊！绯村！押送他一个人去学校，比分头保护夫人和秀人两个人要方便得多。果然是有经验的人呐！”

直人恶狠狠地说：“我又不是犯人！为什么要押送我？”

剑心有些不悦，又不便当面发作，于是改换话题说：“在下去集市买点东西，顺便送直人一程。杉村先生呢？”

杉村说：“我去采买点五金原料，顺便联络一下拆下来的旧木料的买家，中午可能不回来。不用等我吃饭。”他凑近剑心说：“路上小心啊！哈哈哈哈！”

剑心眼看到直人走进中学，买完菜回松本家。宗次郎早就跟着岛崎上工地去了。智乃在房里做针线。阿宝洗了衣服，和阿琪一起准备饭菜。剑心洒扫庭院，擦抹走廊地板。除了工地上的吆喝声外，庭院里几乎如世外桃源一样宁静。但是，剑心的脑子里一直在回响着杉村说过的话。

这个日子不需要14岁的小孩去杀人…

自己离开师傅加入高山晋作的奇兵队的时候正好是14岁。不久就被桂小五郎选中，带到京都做影子杀手。虽然直人也是14岁，但是，剑心有种强烈的感觉，杉村说的实际上是自己。他好象对幕末自己的活动非常了解。时间一年又一年地过去，知道他过去的人越来越少。为什么总觉得杉村义卫藏在胖胖的面孔后面的，是一双狼一样的眼睛呢？更要命的是，为什么一点也想不起来他究竟是谁呢？


	5. 5

五

“绯村！绯村！”

“哦罗？”剑心抬起头，发现天已经变了。

阿宝接着叫道：“绯村！快收衣服！要下雨了！”

突然，剑心死死地盯住了晾衣绳上的一件外褂。

智乃在屋里说：“要下雨了吗？我也来收衣服吧。”

那是件浅蓝色外褂，边缘有雪白的锯齿形的图案，看上去非常新，在夹着雨滴的风中猎猎飘动，仿佛还带着新鲜的血腥气，如同铅灰色天空中割开的一道裂口。

“在下一个人就行了！”剑心以极快的速度几步冲到晾衣绳前，拽掉绳结。智乃开门的时候，恰好看到这根绳子上的衣服全部掉在地上。

“哦罗？！”剑心一脚踩住那件外褂，装做抱歉地说，“在下太不小心了。在下会重新洗这些衣服。”

“没关系。”智乃说，“家里有替换的衣服，不急着穿。”她回身收另一根晾衣绳上的衣服。剑心趁机抱走地上的衣服。

把其他衣服安顿地晾在柴房以后，剑心悄悄地拿了那件外褂，把阿宝从厨房叫出来：“你早上洗衣服的时候有没有看到这一件？”

阿宝有点奇怪地说：“看到呀！我还在想这是谁的衣服呢！肯定不是老爷的，也不是少爷们的。这里也没有别的男人。这不是你的衣服吗？”

“工地上那些人的衣服，是你洗吗？”

“那哪能洗得过来？他们专门包在一起拿出去让洗衣婆洗，晒干了才拿回来，不会到我们这里的。”

“你是什么时候开始洗衣服的？”

“吃过早饭以后呀？”

“在那以前衣服放在哪里？”

“昨夜洗完澡就放在柴房的木盆里呀？怎么回事？绯村？”

“啊！没什么。”剑心卷起半干的外褂，“这个让在下放起来好了。”

这是新撰组的队服，绝对没错。他到死也不会忘记。剑心在井台旁一边洗掉在地上弄脏的衣服，一边仔细回想宗次郎箱子里的东西。没有看到浅蓝色的羽织，肯定没有。到底是谁干的？木盆放在外面的时间很久，谁都可能丢一件进去，被不知情的阿宝洗好晾出来，让人看见。要给谁看？为什么这么做？谁会这么做？

智乃推开门，忧虑地望着天。雨越下越大。

为了搞清楚一些事实，剑心决心冒一下险。

“夫人，”他展开那件外褂，“这是你家什么人的衣服？”

智乃的脸色霎时变得象死人一样苍白，几乎站立不稳，急匆匆地攀住柱子，瞪大眼睛喘着气：“你…你在哪里看到这个的？”

“哦？那个…”剑心连忙跑到她身边扶住她，“你先回屋休息去吧！当心身体。”

智乃死死地抓住那件外褂的一角，反来复去地看。剑心说：“这是阿宝在洗的衣服。在下想她可能把别人的衣服混进来了。你知道家里或者工地上有什么人会有这样的衣服吗？”

智乃终于放下衣服，摇摇头：“不知道。”她茫然地看了一眼铅灰色的天，抽泣着回屋里去了。

剑心冷冷地环视整个庭院和走廊，没有看到任何人。现在他认为他已经知道这件外褂是摆出来给什么人看的了。也许冥冥之中正有一双眼睛注视着这一切。

它在哪里？

中午时分，雨已经很大了。外面的马路和正在施工的后院都开始积水。工地停了下来。岛崎信源和宗次郎到起居室来和松本一家人一起吃午饭。杉村还在外面。秀人却意外地提前回来，说学校老师调课，今天下午放假让大家自己回家看书。

智乃比昨天更加苍白，吃得更少。阿琪寸不不离秀人，似乎要看着他把每一口食物吃下去。也许在饭菜端上来以前，她自己已经每一样都尝过了。秀人平静地吃着饭，阴雨天气完全没有影响他的情绪。

宗次郎和岛崎还在谈论阴沟和水管的走向问题。他们说得很多外国名词剑心都没听说过。

吃过饭，雨继续下着。秀人在他的房间看书。岛崎到工地上去了。智乃回自己房里睡午觉。起居室里只有宗次郎和剑心两个人。宗次郎用铅笔和直尺在洋纸上画图纸。剑心坐在门前，望着茫茫的雨帘，心里不断地思考着。他转头问宗次郎：“你知道新撰组吗？”

宗次郎头也没抬地说：“当然知道。新撰组连3岁小孩都知道。”

“你看见过新撰组的队服吗？”

宗次郎迷惑地抬起头：“没有！不是那种浅蓝色有锯齿形镶边的外褂吗？你自己应该是见过的吧？”他笑了一下，“把斋藤一找来问一下不就行了？”

“你在外面跑的这些年，还有没有见过和新撰组队服类似的队服、制服或者其他什么？”

宗次郎晃了晃脑袋：“哪儿会有呢！人家一看见这种衣服就会想起新撰组，现在这年月，谁会穿类似的衣服？一般人家家里做衣服，就算买了这个颜色的布料，不会有这样的镶边。”

剑心心里想，那就是说那件外褂无疑就是新撰组的队服。不过新撰组灭亡十多年了，就算是有遗留的队服，无论保存多么当心，应该也早就发黄变脆。而这件明明是新衣服。到底是为什么？现在晾在柴房里的那件普通棉布做的外褂象一只不详的大鸟不断盘旋在他心头。

“想什么呢？”宗次郎放下纸笔，蹭到他身边，靠近他的耳朵说，“想老婆了吧？”剑心愣了一下，移开身体。宗次郎又凑了上来，“吃吃”地笑着说：“自从熏怀孕以后，很久没有‘做’了吧？”他的手，仿佛无意地搭上了剑心的肩头。

剑心“唰”地站起身：“在下要走开一会儿。”他走到走廊上的时候，听到宗次郎放声大笑。

他找了个能看到整个院子和通向后院的走道的位置，在走廊上坐下来。

雨，烦人地下着。

天色渐渐暗了下来。一个轻柔的脚步声传来。他向身后望去：“夫人，你睡醒了？”

智乃柔声说：“我没睡…睡不着…绯村，拜托你一件事情好吗？请给直人送伞去，接他回来好吗？他早上出门的时候没有带伞。”

“好的。”剑心接过油布伞，“在下回来之前请不要离开房间。”

他出门没多远，就看见马路上积了没过脚背的水。他脱下袜子，光脚穿着拖鞋，打着伞趟水走着。四下非常安静。宅子座落在一条支道上，院墙非常长，要走很长一段才能看到别的人家。远远的，有两个人站着说话。其中一个是穿着绿色雨衣、背着帆布包的邮差，另一个人没有打伞也没有穿雨衣，已经全身湿透。邮差把什么东西交给那人后就走了。

“直人！”剑心踩着水跑上去，“怎么不等一会儿就自己回来了？”

“有人说过会来接我吗？”直人冷冷地说，“如果没有，我岂不是白等？”他没有理睬剑心，独自往家走。

剑心追上他，把伞罩住他的身体：“你为什么总把人看得坏得不得了？你妈妈让我给你…”

“她不是我妈妈！”直人吼道。

剑心沉默了一会儿，说：“你的信要淋湿了。”

“这不是我的信。”直人扬了扬手里的信封，上面写着“松本智乃 启”。

“你怎么能拆别人的信！”剑心说，“你马上就是大人了，应该懂点礼貌！”

“是老头的字。”直人说，“他还会说什么？不外乎是‘今天回不来了’什么的！哼！”

两人一路无话地回到家。他们还在玄关的时候，只听一声凄厉的惨叫。阿宝在浴室里大声喊：“夫人！”阿琪从厨房里探出头来看。剑心丢下直人，飞一般奔到智乃的卧室门口，低头听了一下，一把拉开拉门，沉声说：“夫人！”

房间里壁橱拉开着，智乃正跪坐在橱门前，双手握着一把式样古雅的长刀黑色的刀鞘，眼睛死死盯着橱里被子上的一张纸。

剑心说：“夫人！不要动！”他一个健步上前，夺过刀鞘，四下一望，确定没有外人在。

秀人匆匆忙忙地跑进来：“妈妈！妈妈！你怎么啦？”

智乃靠在剑心身上，慢慢地软下去，昏倒在地。秀人扶住她的肩膀大声呼唤：“妈妈！妈妈！你醒一醒呀！你醒一醒呀！”

剑心用手指拈起那张纸，是一副红、黑两色套印的版画，中间印着一个全身披挂、怒目圆睁的武将，一手握刀、一手提着几个血淋淋的妖怪脑袋、脚下还踩着一个小妖。两边是“冲田总司，逢妖必斩”。整张画环绕着隶书的咒语“临兵斗阵者皆阵列在前”。

他迅速地叠起这张画塞进袖子里，背过身挡住智乃和秀人的视线，握住刀柄，慢慢拉开。一道寒光跃然而出。这是一把太刀，比他用惯的普通长刀要长，刀身薄而细，如纤丽的少女，但既有韧劲，又锋利无比。他借着窗口的光细读上面的浮雕和铭文：

菊；

一文字；

则宗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我很喜欢日剧/漫/电影中在夜光下拉开一把日本刀的镜头。想象中菊一文字则宗应该是特别秀丽的那种造型。


	6. 6

应声赶来的阿宝和阿琪差点和怒气冲冲的剑心撞个满怀。“宗次郎在哪里？”他厉声问。阿宝吓得颤声说：“在…洗澡…”

剑心“唰”地拉开浴室门，把长刀插进腰带，冷冷地问：“你到这里来究竟是要干什么？”

宗次郎从乘满热水的大木桶里探出身来，笑着说：“为什么气势汹汹的？我到这里来当然是要洗澡。你觉得我还可能干什么？”他舒服地把脑袋往后仰，两个胳膊肘架在木桶的边缘，曲起膝盖，伸出一条形状优美的小腿，垂在木桶外面轻轻地摇晃。

剑心右脚后退半步，略蹲下身，右手伸向左腰间：“如果你还是不肯说实话，不要怪我不客气！”

“哟！你要使拔刀术呀！”宗次郎笑嘻嘻地说，“不过，你反正是不杀人的，而且，你的逆刃刀也不在身边，我有什么可怕的…”就在这时，他的头一歪，看到了剑心腰上黑色的刀鞘。他的脸色变得凝重起来，收回腿坐起来：“哦？这是什么？”

如同一声低咛，青光闪动，冰冷的刀锋水平削出。几乎没有听到多大响动，木桶口沿着桶箍被整个被削去一圈，热水“哗哗”地流出。宗次郎刚好来得及从水桶里跳出来，全身赤裸地站在地上，大声叫道：“你要干什么！这到底是什么刀？”

剑心把刀柄伸他的眼前：“你最好告诉我这是什么刀！”他自己也没料到这把刀竟然如此锋利。宗次郎凑近刀柄，眯着眼睛看了一会儿，摇头说：“看不清楚！太暗了。”“到外面来看！”

在剑心的逼视下，宗次郎草草地披上浴衣，嘟嘟囊囊地走进起居室。阿琪已经点上了灯，看了一眼剑心手里的刀，迅速别转头走开。

“给我看看仔细！”剑心再次把刀柄伸到宗次郎眼前，但是不让他碰。

宗次郎吹了一声口哨：“这不是‘菊一文字则宗’吗？你在哪里找到的？”

剑心严厉地问：“为什么把这个放到智乃夫人的房间里去？”

宗次郎无辜地叫道：“我哪里有？我画完图就洗澡去了，根本没有去过房子的那一边！”

“这不是你的刀吗？”

“当然不是！我的那把上次和你对决的时候刀口损坏了，我没有带走，现在还留在志志雄大人的山洞里，埋在倒塌的转头堆下面呢！再说，‘菊一文字则宗’已经有600年历史。真货早就失传了。我那把是志志雄大人叫很好的刀匠给我仿制的。我倒要问你，你手里这个真货是哪里来的？”

剑心细看刀身的纹路。果然，久已失传的铸造法留下的特殊花纹是无法仿造的。

宗次郎接着说：“你知道吧？据说最后得到‘菊一文字则宗’的是新撰组的冲田总司…”

“只是传说而已吧？”剑心说，“在下数次和他交手，从未看到他佩戴这把刀。而且，这把刀的价值简直无法估量，幕末时无论在哪个大名的手里都足够做镇城之宝。虽然冲田剑术高超，但是新撰组只是会津藩的属下，哪怕他们最得势的时候，要得到这样的宝物可能不大。”

“那么…这个是哪里来的呢？”宗次郎托着下巴，陷入沉思。

“听说出事了？”杉村义卫从门外走进来，“我一回来就听说这样的事。到底怎么了？”他看到剑心手里的刀，全身细微地一颤，身体前倾似乎要扑上来，但是被他自己克制住，绕到房间另一边坐下来休息擦汗。这一切都没有逃过剑心的眼睛。他装做无意地问：“杉村先生，木料生意怎么样？”

“哦呵呵，卖了个好价钱！”杉村笑着说，“卖给四谷的田中太郎了。他正好包下一个修房子的工程，这些旧木料比买新的便宜，而且还很结实呢！呵呵呵，同那个老狐狸谈了一个下午，才让他答应找人来运。否则我这里贴上运给他的车马费，岂不是少赚很多？”

“在下并没有主动问你今天下午的去向，杉村先生。”剑心冷冷地说，“你不必为了洗清自己马上全部都说出来。”

杉村笑道：“哈哈哈哈，你想得可真多呀！我只不过随口说了几句。呐…我本来还想，今天做了一笔好买卖，拿些钱出来让阿琪给做些好吃的、沽几瓶酒拿到工地上去给小子们开开心，让他们干得卖力一点。现在这里出了事情，恐怕阿琪也没心思做饭吧？”他放下沉重的背包，把里面的锯条和凿子一把一把拿出来，放在灯光下看锋口。他看过一把凿子，突然问剑心：“今天我走之后，这里到底发生了什么事？”

剑心的心中迅速地盘算着：自己走开只有10分钟，家里就发现了这些东西。直人一早就去上学，那时在外面还没到家，半路上被自己碰到；杉村也还没回来；宗次郎说自己画完图就去洗澡了，至少在自己离开松本家以前没有看到他走到智乃卧室这一边来…阿琪和阿宝在厨房那一边；秀人在自己房里，不过，他们本来嫌疑就小…阿琪？阿琪以前是大户人家的女仆，有没有可能得到一些宝物？不…刀是很长很大很显眼的东西，一个女仆不可能藏很久。岛崎？岛崎这个人今天大部分时间都没有露面，不过如果他一直是在工人那里，马上可以查清楚。

他再次环视房间，目光从宗次郎身上移到杉村身上。他深吸了一口气：“列位！有些事情大家还是通通气比较好！”他从袖子里拿出那张纸。

天边浓厚的云被闪电瞬间照亮，又沉入黑夜。闷雷随即隆隆滚过。秀人点着一盏油灯，拉开门进来：“爸爸来信说今天不回来了。我们不要等了，吃饭吧…呃？你们…”

房间里对坐的三个人，个个脸色凝重。

“绯村，杉村先生，濑田先生，”秀人的声音中透出恐惧，“你们在干什么？怎么啦？发现什么了？”他看到放在剑心膝盖上的那张版画，吃惊地说：“啊！那是直人的东西！”

杉村追问说：“是吗？你看到过？”

“直人有很多这样的肖像画。他的零用钱不是买书就是买这种东西了。他前一阵子最喜欢的是织田信长。不过这一张好象不是哟！这是…”

剑心简单地说：“冲田总司。”

“他是什么人？”秀人问，“战国的武将或者家臣吗？”

“不是！”杉村粗暴地说，“现在的小孩子怎么什么都不懂！他是新撰组一番队队长。”

剑心补充道：“是个天才的剑客。”

宗次郎接着说：“很年轻就生痨病死掉了。”

秀人大概很想问：“新撰组是什么”，但是看到眼前这三个人严肃的神色，把话咽了下去，改口说：“那就是了。他是已经死掉的人，不用多久就会被人忘记。等到日本象英吉利国和阿美利加国一样到处通铁路，盖洋房，拉电线…”他顿了一顿。

剑心接着说：“你是说到那时候，剑客就彻底成为历史了，是吧？秀人？一个人只能活几十年，很多人还活不到。人死后肉身很快朽烂变成尘土。但是他的精神和正气会一代接一代地传下去。”

“你这个人废话就是多！”直人冷冷地说，他站在门口，手里拿着一个饭团，“我不吃饭了。我要早点睡觉。”说完就消失在门口。

杉村感叹一声：“这个小孩简直不讲道理。什么样的老爹老娘会生下这样的逆种？”

“不要这样说。”剑心说，“每一个小孩子生下来都只是小孩子而已。如果生下来之后生活在地狱一样的地方，才会变成鬼。”

“我看他家里待他很不错的啦！”宗次郎说，“他还有什么不满意？”

秀人吞吞吐吐地说：“我们…吃饭吧？”

杉村笑道：“不管出了什么事，饭总是要吃的！我先去洗一把澡！把阿源叫过来吃饭。”

不多时，阿琪端上饭菜。阿宝陪着智乃。她已经醒过来，吃了一点小米粥，又睡过去。阿宝检察过她的身体，没有受什么伤，应该只是吓昏而已。秀人让她不要做别的事，紧紧陪在智乃身边。


	7. 7

这顿饭吃得份外沉闷。岛崎一天都和工人在一起，没到别处去过。剑心问秀人知不知道家里有什么人和新撰组有关系。但是秀人几乎不知道新撰组是什么东西。亲戚和父亲的朋友中间也没有姓近藤、土方什么的人。

直人在自己的房间，再也没有出来。无论剑心和秀人在门外问什么，他都不回答。

饭后，雨还在不停地下。剑心是最后一个洗澡的人。他泡在慢慢冷掉的水里，反复地思考着各种可能性。也许，直人在去上学以前就已经把东西放在了壁橱里，直到晚上才被发现。他早上也听说了父亲要回来，直到智乃会打开壁橱重新整理被褥，所以放在那里。不过，为什么是新撰组？为什么是冲田总司？突然，他重重地拍了一下自己的额头，眼前浮现出那个男人有着奇怪刘海的脑袋和冷冷的不屑的笑容。

斋藤一。

他曾经是新撰组三番队的队长。

他是介绍自己到这里来的中间人。他和这家人肯定有不同寻常的交情。

该死！他现在到底在哪里？为什么时尾什么都没说？还是她根本就是不知情的人？明天送走直人以后一定要抽空到她家里去问一声。明天…一定要看住直人…从他一起床就看住他…

门外传来轻微的脚步声。剑心机警地抓住了“菊一文字则宗”的柄。门拉开，直人面无表情地站在门外：“你是老头子派到家里来蹲点的吧？我劝你不用费心东查西查。作恶多端的人总会受到老天的报应！”

剑心耐住性子说：“在下不认识你父亲。如果你真的对你母亲－－或者按照你的说法，只是你名义上的母亲，有什么不满意的地方，可以直接跟她说。她是个通情搭理的人，如果你的要求是正当合理的，她也自然会满足你。这好过你现在这样几次三番地惊吓她吧？”

“哼！”直人冷冷地说，“没做亏心事，不怕鬼敲门。你问她自己去吧！别来烦我了！”说完，转身就走。

剑心丢下刀，叹了一口气，从冷掉的水里爬起来，扯过布帕擦干身体。一个人影挡住了门：“呵呵，被小孩子教训了一顿。好可怜呐！”

“宗次郎！你干什么！”剑心喝道，急忙拿布帕围住腰。

宗次郎穿着浴衣，笑嘻嘻地走进浴室，回手拉上门：“我来看看你呀，怕你一个人不要被鬼吃了。”

“说什么鬼话！我看你还是小心你自己吧！”

“你当然更加应该小心呢！因为你不杀人呀。我可没说过我不杀人哦。”

“现在是和平年代，杀人只会惹麻烦。如果真的是鬼，刀剑又有什么用？”

“至少对人还是有用的吧？”宗次郎仍然带着天真的微笑，他的浴衣半畅着邻口，露出里面的肌肤。作为一个剑客，他的皮肤出奇地光滑，不象剑心身上刀痕遍布。也许他的多数对手根本没有机会靠近便被他砍杀。他随意地走到剑心身边，抚摸着木桶被“菊一文字则宗”削掉的光滑边缘，说：“其实你才是最没用的人呢。你不是口口声声说要保护身边的人，同时不杀人吗？你这样多么愚蠢呀！要知道，恶人就是恶人，杀惯了人的手不会因为和平时代到了就停下来。你留给恶人一条命，等于放走受伤的蛇。总有一天他们还会去咬人，不是这里，就是那里。你想，你只有一个人，即使你疲于奔命，又能保护得了几个人？”

他抬起头，看着剑心的眼睛，凄然地说：“就拿我来说吧，在我被恶人逼得走投无路的时候，在我哭天天不应、叫地地不灵的时候，你又在哪里呢？”

剑心垂下了眼帘。

宗次郎的手指从木桶的边缘慢慢移到剑心的肩膀，沿着锁骨的曲线，向下滑去：“如果说一个手无寸铁、从来没有摸过刀剑的小孩子只能指望剑客的英灵的庇护，那么…我…”手指抚摸着他赤裸的胸部，从一条刀疤，到另一条刀疤，最后到棕色的突起，指尖轻柔地拨弄着，“…这拿过刀剑、闻过血腥气的人，…”柔软的嘴唇贴上了红发下的脖颈：“…应该能指望靠我自己这双手…”他闭上眼睛，双唇抿着红发人的耳廓，从硬而弯的部分，一路往下，直到最柔软的肉坠被他含在嘴里轻轻地吮吸。他觉得自己怀抱中赤裸的胸膛中，呼吸逐渐紊乱起来。

“滚！滚出去！”剑心猛地掀开宗次郎，操起“菊一文字则宗”，喘着气，“马上给我滚出去！”

宗次郎退后两步稳住身体：“哎呀！干什么装得一副纯纯的小男孩的样子？你不会不知道这种事情吧？”他往下看了一眼，“吃吃”地笑着说：“瞧你瞧你！明明是很受用的样子。你已经有反应了嘛！何必硬要克制住自己呢？这样伤身体的…”

剑心做手揪住宗次郎的衣领，右手执刀，沉着脸说：“如果你再敢靠近我半步，或者敢勾引松本家的两个男孩，我就废了你！”

宗次郎甩开他的手，笑嘻嘻地说：“那就是说工地上那些人和松本昌宏不在此列。好！我明白了！呵呵呵呵呵…”他拉开门蹦蹦跳跳地走了。

剑心狠狠地把长刀插进刀鞘。

雨中，庭院的井栏边，剑心打了一桶又一桶的水，从头到脚浇下去。他稍微停下来，让被冰冷的井水冲得麻木的身体恢复一点感觉，转头看搁在井栏上的“菊一文字则宗”，耳边仿佛又响起宗次郎嘲讽的笑声。他撑着井栏，低下头，望着那黑沉沉的水，随即提起另一桶水，从头浇下去。

他没有察觉的是，一双眼睛透过雨帘和黑夜一直看着他。

剑心打扫完浴室，又提着灯笼在各卧室前巡视了一遍。智乃还在昏睡中。阿宝也靠着墙打瞌睡。他轻手轻脚走过秀人和直人的房间，听到里面规则的呼吸声。他最后走回自己的房间，宗次郎已经睡在被子里，看到他就笑嘻嘻地说：“哟？想通了，回来了？”他掀起被子的一角，“来吧？”剑心板着脸伸手拿了一件外衣，披在身上，在走廊上白天坐过的地方坐了下来。他靠着廊柱，目光扫过院子和整条走廊，然后吹灭灯笼，抱着“菊一文字则宗”，靠着刀柄休息。

白天快点到来吧。他心想。

不知过了多久，他突然感到身边有人。一只脚触到了他的身体。他几乎立即跳起来，拔刀在手。“啊！绯村！”宗次郎揉着眼睛说，“你在这里呀？怎么不进屋去谁？”剑心沉声说：“我警告过你不许靠近我。”宗次郎伸手扶着墙向前走去：“谁要靠近你！我要去厕所…”

看着他的背影消失在黑暗中，剑心慢慢坐下。雨下得又急又大，“哗哗”的声音似乎饱含着怒气，一股脑儿地浇下来，完全不考虑泥土的地面是否能承受。

剑心在黑暗中动了一下。好象自己刚刚已经睡过一会儿了。现在是什么时辰了呢？没有星星和月亮，什么都看不到。只有漫天的大雨。他想起曾经看到宗次郎走过去，但是没有感觉他回来。

他有种不详的预感。但是理智驱使他先去查看夫人和男孩们的房间。阿宝枕着衣服睡得正熟。智乃仍然闭着眼睛躺着。秀人和直人都发出平稳的呼吸声。阿琪在房间里翻了个身，咳嗽了几声，又睡去。

剑心手按刀柄，小心地沿着走廊向前走，一边走一边注意地上有没有带着泥水的脚印。天很黑，什么也看不见。雨越下越大，夹着冷风，让他打了个寒颤。突然，他停了下来。

血的味道。

一道闪电划过，照出厕所门口的走廊上横倒的人影，和他头边的一小摊血。

闷雷隆隆作响。那人一动不动。

仿佛有什么东西，堵住了剑心的喉咙：“宗……”

工地上的工人帮忙把宗次郎的尸体停放到假山后面的书房里。环绕着多年堆积的杂物，一张旧席，一条白单，就是这个天才剑客的最后归宿。

请原谅。在你需要的时候，虽然近在身边，我却没有保护你。但是，你不会就这样白白死去。我保证。

剑心心里想着，默默地拉上白床单，盖上宗次郎没有血色的脸。

为了不刺激智乃夫人，剑心原本打算瞒过她。但是杉村提议应该让所有的人都知道。因为毕竟这是松本家。如果松本昌宏先生今天回来而夫人对家里的事情不知道的话，他会起疑心。而且夫人非常紧张，越是瞒着她，她就越是容易胡思乱想。

天灰蒙蒙的，雨还在不停地下。除了直人，谁也没有胃口吃早饭。“我走了。”他擦过嘴，背起宅阅读要走。

“你太不象话了吧？”杉村说，“家里出了这么大的事情，也不留下来帮忙管管？”

“让他去上学吧。”剑心说，“秀人你也去上学吧。”

秀人一直捧着脑袋不吭声，这时抬起头来说：“有什么事情能帮你们的吗？我好歹也15岁了。过去武士15岁就算大人了。”

直人漂亮的脸上挂着一丝讥讽的微笑，仿佛无意地补充一句：“就可以杀人了。”

“你！你什么意思！”秀人站起来，气得发抖。

直人冷笑一声：“哼哼，什么意思你自己知道。”

剑心问：“到底是怎么回事？直人，如果你知道什么请直说。”

直人神经质地大笑起来：“自以为肩负着长兄使命的人，应该伸张正义。可是呢，哼哼，弄巧成拙！我走了。”他头也不回地走出房间。秀人的脸上红一阵白一阵。

“他说的是什么意思？”杉村问，“家里有什么正义不正义的事情？你们兄弟俩到底怎么了？”

“我…”

剑心制止了杉村的逼问：“秀人，你昨天夜里在干什么？”

“我看了一会儿书，给朋友写了一封信，然后就睡觉了。”

“你今天打算干什么？”

“妈妈的情况很不好。我打算去把熟识的医生请来给她看诊。她已经两天没好好吃东西了。这样下去可不行。父亲不在的时候，我这个长子要负起家庭的责任来。”

剑心点点头：“医生叫什么名字？住在哪里？”

秀人说：“是以前一直给我们家看病的松本良顺医生。他是我们的本家，比父亲要高一个辈分。我们常直接叫他爷爷。他住在不远的地方，走过去大半个时辰就可以到。然后我叫辆马车或者叫一顶轿子从他家里过来。”

“你们两个人只叫一顶轿子吗？”

“我还年轻，不用做轿子。跟着走就是了。”

“你身边有钱吗？”

“有。我从妈妈那里拿了一些。自己也攒下过一些零用钱。”

“那你就去吧。路上小心。”

秀人走后，剑心对杉村说：“杉村先生，能不能请你派人到富畿町的藤田家去打听一下藤田吾郎先生有没有回来？如果藤田先生没有回来，请问问他夫人时尾，藤田先生有没有留什么话给在下。拜托了！”

岛崎说：“我自己去好了。”

剑心默默地想：“斋藤一，拜托你快点回来吧！”


	8. 8

明治13年（1880）春 千驮谷

山寺里敲响了下午课的钟声。瘦高的男人在山溪里洗了一把起泡的手，把制服外套往肩膀上一搭，慢慢沿山路往村子里走。他走进一间板壁和芦席围成的小饭馆。过了午餐时间的乡下饭馆非常冷清，只有两只苍因在嗡嗡盘旋。

“一碗素烧面。”他简单地说。

“客官不要点酒吗？”老板殷勤地说，“本地的特产，十里香啊！”他特意打开一只细瓷瓶子，在那人面前晃了一下。

“不用了。”那人拣了靠窗的位子坐下来，点上一支烟。袅袅的烟雾在酒香中升腾开去，带去万千思绪。

文久三年（1863）春 京都

“冲田先生请再喝一杯吧？”

“冲田先生很害羞啊…男子汉大丈夫要拿出勇气来呐！”

“嘻嘻嘻嘻…”

两个艺妓一左一右地把冲田夹在当中，一个抱住他的腰，一个端着酒杯凑到他唇边。冲田两手僵硬地悬在半空中，仿佛艺妓的身上长满了带毒的倒刺，脸比艺妓身上的衣服还要红，仰着头盯住房梁上的苍蝇，似乎在研究怎样才能把它们捉下来。这个样子实在太过滑稽，以至于坐在对面的土方岁三、井上源三郎、原田左之助和永仓新八笑得前仰后合。土方还能板着面孔忍住笑，井上早笑岔了气，永仓笑得被酒呛了，咳嗽不止，原田干脆满地打滚。只有斋藤一沉着脸，一杯接一杯地喝着身边的艺妓倒过来的酒。

拖冲田来祗园的妓院是新撰组的局长近藤勇提议的。土方向近藤抱怨说冲田都是20出头的人了，还整天和小孩子玩，被外人看到了不太好。近藤爽快地哈哈一笑：“那就带他去见识一下真正的男人该经历的东西吧！”

于是，借着“教会冲田怎样做个男人”的机会，组里一帮子相好的人都来了。现在的场面虽然有趣，但是其原始目的大概是没法达到了。

“喂喂喂！她们只是女人，”井上拉住冲田的衣袖说，“不是妖怪。摸一下不会死的。”他引着冲田的手去摸艺妓半畅着的衣服里雪白的胸部。冲田的手象被炭火烫了一下似地飞快地缩了回来，那艺妓尖声笑起来，伴着满屋人的哄堂大笑。冲田缩进屋角，求饶道：“让我回去吧！我醉了，想睡觉了。”

“正好呀！”原田说，“抱两个去睡吧！楼上就是卧室。不管你搞得多吵我们都不会在意的！”

土方向那两个艺妓丢了个眼色，见惯场面的女人们膝行向冲田，伸手去抱他的腿：“啊，冲田先生，一起走吧…”

“那个…我…”冲田连连退让。

“是嫌我们不够漂亮吗？”

“就是嘛！冲田先生，别看那些花魁们牛气得很。女人到了床上，吹了蜡烛，都是一样的。”

冲田摇摇晃晃地蹭到土方身边，扒住他的肩膀说：“副长，让我告退吧。我真的是喝醉了，实在很不舒服呢。再这样下去我要失礼了。”

土方忍住笑，一本正经地说：“让你来是近藤君的主意。你连这种场面都对付不了，还算什么男人！至少做件象男人做的事情吧，我们回去好对近藤君交待。”

冲田咬牙说：“那么…做什么呢？”

“快点！别磨蹭呀！”旁边的原田催道，“她们在你身边等着呢！”

“那就…”

冲田突然别过身抱住身边的人，努着嘴亲上去。在他的嘴唇离对方的脸颊还有半寸光景的时候，他的动作嘎然终止了。斋藤一掰开冲田抱住他的胳膊，悠然地喝下另一碗酒。他的脸色完全无视身边横躺的空酒瓶，仍然和平时没有什么两样。

“果然是男人做的事情哟…嘻嘻…”斋藤身边的艺妓捂嘴偷笑，“那么两位尽兴亲热吧？”

屋里一下子安静下来。冲田的脸上红一阵白一阵。斋藤不动声色地倒了另一碗酒。

“喂！别喝了！你喝得够多的了！”冲田抢过斋藤手里的酒瓶，劈手倒在他头上，“喝醉了你又要乱杀人！你这人就只配喝茶！”他站起身向周围略施了一礼：“我醉了。失礼了。告辞！”说完，拉开纸门，穿上木屐大步离开。

文久三年（1863）秋 京都

“副长的意思还是晚上在去搜查那家旅馆。不过…”

“那么，是白天去搜还是到晚上才去呢？”

“白天就去！把那帮子长州的反贼全部抓住斩掉！”

“白天他们有一部分人在外面走动，不可能全部在旅馆。白天去肯定会打草惊蛇。”

“去晚了不知他们有生出什么鬼把戏！”

“…”

桥洞下的浅滩上，永仓新八、原田左之助、斋藤一和冲田总司小声商量着今天的行动。突然，冲田朝斋藤使了个眼色。斋藤的手搭上了腰间的长刀。冲田微微摇了摇头，继续不动声色地和原田说着话：“如果去早了，漏掉几个亡命之徒，他们会象疯狗一样到处乱咬。”说着，他欠了一下身体，似乎是要脱下袜子来清理里面的砂石。然而在永仓和原田察觉到以前，他已经跳起身冲到矮墙后面抓出一个人扔在地上。顿时３把长刀齐齐出鞘，分别对准了那人的咽喉和胸腹。

看清团在地上的是个十几岁的女孩子，几个人都楞了一下。

“你…”永仓说，“不是竹器店的香织吗？”

女孩子的脸吓得煞白，半长着嘴发不出声音，惊惶的目光从一个人身上移到另一个人身上，最后和冲田的目光相接，呆了一阵，红了脸，伏跪在地，声音细得象蚊子一样不知说了些什么。

“什么？你说什么？”冲田凑近了去听。

斋藤喊道：“小心陷阱！”永仓一副“只有我知道怎么回事”的样子“咕咕”地笑起来。原田完全摸不着头脑：“怎么回事？竹器店的女儿是暗探？”

女孩子终于鼓足了勇气，用比蚊子大一点的声音说：“那个…冲田先生辛苦了。这里的…哦…几个甜点心，是我自己做的，虽然粗糙，请无论如何笑纳。”说完又深深伏跪下去。

“哈哈哈…”永仓收回刀，大笑道，“上次我对你说的你这么当真？近藤局长才是喜欢甜点心呢。”

“甜点心？”原田抓齐一个，“我先吃几个，看看有没有毒，呵呵…”

斋藤板着脸沉默不语。

冲田越发没了头脑：“这是怎么回事？”

永仓拍了一下原田的背：“还不快放下来？你吃光了，人家女孩子要哭了。”

果然，香织的眼圈已经红了起来。

冲田说：“我不知道这是怎么回事。不过，既然这个是给我们的，原田君喜欢就吃吧。”

原田大口嚼着：“唔！好吃！好吃！你们也来一个？”

永仓说：“都给你吃光啦！还说给我们！哎，小姑娘，不要哭呀。你做的点心很好吃，将来可以找个好婆家哟！”

原田附和道：“是呀！为什么哭呢？”

永仓接着说：“那就要问总司喽？”

冲田愣愣地问：“为什么要问我？”

香织听到这话，哭着跑了。

斋藤冷冷地说：“快去追，不要让她象上次那个一样拿胁差［4］刺喉咙自杀。”

冲田说：“不会呀？她是竹器店的女儿，又不是武士家的，没有胁差的呀？”

永仓叹道：“你这家伙，不可救药！”

“什么和什么嘛！”冲田抓着耳朵，歪着头，百思不得其解，仿佛为了遮掩自己的尴尬，轻声地咳嗽起来。

斋藤难得地哈哈大笑起来。

元治元年（1864） 初夏 京都

壬生寺前川邸的道场中，斋藤一在教队士们练剑。旁边一些队士已经浑身汗湿，靠在墙壁下坐着观战。

“啊！脏死了！脏死了！快！水！水！”

一个轻快的声音一叠声地嚷嚷着穿过庭院。一些队士说话的声音跟在后面：“哇！今天抓住的那家伙嘴里肯定能挖出很多情报！”“回来的路上还斩了敲诈果子铺的两个浪人。好爽快呀！”“现在我们在京都是威名远扬啊！”

“哼！又是冲田和他那帮子家伙！”靠着墙壁坐着的一个队士说。“就是呀！”另一个附和道，“其实他们也不见得有什么特别的本事。只是那些浪人听到冲田的名头就吓呆了，被他们拣了便宜。斋藤助勤，你什么时候报上次的仇呢？”

“对呀对呀！”第一个说话的队士来了劲，“听说他居然把整瓶酒倒在你头上，贼贼地笑着跑掉了。这种仇不报，哪里是大丈夫的作为？”

“啪！”

“啊！”和斋藤对手的队士被挑出去老远，半天爬不起来。

斋藤垂下手里练习用的磨掉刀刃的长刀，冷冷地说：“洋二，你在说大丈夫？”

被他凛冽的眼神扫过，洋二感到背上一阵发冷，缩回了脖子：“那个…我是说…冲田助勤太喜欢捉弄人了。”

“可是，大家都爱听冲田助勤讲笑话呀！上次你听说满头是酒的斋藤助勤，不也和大家一样笑得起劲吗？”旁边的队士说。

“五兵卫！你说什么呐！”洋二嚷道，“你那时都喝醉了吧？”

斋藤把刀收进刀鞘，放回刀架，走出道场。队士们相视一下，一个个起身，悄悄地跟在他后面。

后院井栏旁，冲田舀起一个木盆里的水冲着头发，一边催厨娘：“石碱化开了吗？”

厨娘在一边怨道：“冲田先生啊！石碱水是洗油腻碗盘的，哪能洗头呢？洗了头发要全部枯掉的呀！”

“可是那家伙的血全喷在我头发里了！脏死了！好难过呀！”

“拿水多冲几遍不就行了吗？头发枯黄枯黄的多难看呀！”

“难看好看有什么关系？呵呵，只要不要变成红头发被人当做拔刀斋满街追就行了。麻烦你快点把石碱水拿给我吧！”

他眼角的余光中瞥到身边厨娘的身影一下子变大了，抬起头惊讶地发现斋藤一端着乘石碱水的木盆，盯着他，嘴角斜着牵出一个不怀好意的微笑。

“啊！”他用葫芦瓢护住面孔，任凭湿淋淋地滴着水头发披散在肩膀上，向后跳了一大步：“阿一！你…你要干什么！不许浇在我脸上！眼睛要瞎掉的！”

“知道就好！”斋藤盯着他的眼睛，一斜手，慢慢地把盆里的石碱水倒进水沟里。

“见鬼！”冲田叫道，“等了这么长时间才化成的石碱水，就这么被你倒掉了！”

“没关系！”斋藤面不改色地说，“你过来，我告诉你怎么洗。”

冲田将信将疑地拿开瓢，迈上一步。说时迟那时快，斋藤一把抓住冲田脖子上的衣服把他揪过来按在水盆里。冲田本来就是搏击的好手，也不示弱，伸脚去绊他的腿。两个人抱在一起打成一团。木盆“咕咚”地翻倒在地，厨娘尖叫起来。躲在屋里偷看的队士越来越多。

“你们！瞎闹什么！”

一声断合，让扭打中的两个人同时住了手，从地上爬起来。土方岁三从走廊上走来。厨娘赶忙鞠躬行礼，转身退开。

冲田红了脸说：“副长…”

斋藤抓过冲田的肩膀靠在自己身上，说：“我们在玩。”他亲热地抓了抓冲田的头发，指头摸到一种粘乎乎的东西，顺手擦在冲田背后的衣服上。

似乎是刚才被水呛了，冲田边咳嗽边抓着斋藤的胳膊笑了。

土方沉着脸说：“你们都不是小孩子了，要记得给队士们做出榜样，怎么还是打打闹闹？”

斋藤转头对冲田认真地说：“副长说得对！冲田助勤。你比我大一岁半，更应该做出榜样来，对吗？可是，你怎么披着头发象个女人一样跑来跑去？”

躲在房里的队士们暗暗倒抽了一口冷气。谁都知道冲田最忌讳别人说他长得象女子。如果任何敌人胆敢这样嘲笑他，他必然要亲手斩下那人的脑袋。

冲田脸上的笑容僵了一下。

屋里，胆小的队士已经在往后退。冲田和斋藤的长刀都在腰上。如果打起来，后院里这点小地方恐怕是不够的。

冲田很快地说：“副长，给我剃头吧。”

土方皱起了眉头：“怎么突然想到这个？”

“我都快22岁了，还没有剃月代头［5］。每一次想到要剃头就有事情。拖来拖去就耽搁到现在。今天有空吗？给我剃头吧？”

“今天算了吧。”土方说，“马上召集队伍，我们商量一下行动路线，然后到祗园去。”

冲田叹道：“我就说又有事情！祗园又怎么了呢？”

土方压低声音说：“今天抓到的俘虏是维新叛贼的线人。他供出今天晚上乘着祗园祭人多的时候，叛贼们要聚会，商量火烧京都城，把天皇劫持到长州去的事情。”

“啊！”冲田叫道，“什么人这么大胆！放火的话京都城怎么办？抓住他们！斩了他们！”

“现在还不清楚他们在哪里。”土方说，“集合众人先吃一点饭，然后马上出发。天黑前最好赶到祗园。你们传下令去后就到近藤局长的房间来。”

“是！”两人同时答道。

【胁差】武士配的短刀，剖腹自杀用。

【月代头】日本古代男子的发型，剃光头顶到前额的头发，剩余的头发在头顶后方束成发髻。此发型代表成年。与此相对，未成年的少年留着刘海。这种少年的刘海又称“前发"。


	9. 9

明治13年（1880）春 东京

岛崎走后，剑心一个人再次巡视了走廊那头的地方。他打着伞站在雨里，抬头望着屋顶上斑驳的瓦砾。杉村眯着眼睛问：“小子，你是怎么看的？还有多少瞒着我的事情，全部都倒出来吧！”

剑心说：“杉村先生也看出来了吧？宗次郎其实并不是普通的水管工人。”他把宗次郎的身世大致讲了一遍，但是略去了他生病以后的那一段。最后他说：“昨天夜里我一直坐在走廊上。虽然雨声很大。但是如果真的有外人从在下面前经过，在下肯定会察觉到，不可能就让他这么过去。而且，天亮以后在下看过走廊，上面并没有泥水脚印。就是说，不可能是外面来的人杀了宗次郎。”

杉村冷笑了一下：“如果是鬼呢？”

“这世界上没有什么鬼！如果有，在下怎么从来没有看到过，偏偏在这里看到了呢？”

“你看他是怎么死的呢？”

“他流的血不多，象是被人从门里推倒在地上磕破了头。”

杉村摇了摇头：“我觉得他不是因为这点伤就送命的。不过也很难说，脑袋上有时外伤很小，里面却全摔烂了。关键是，如果这小子是你说的那种武功那么高强、不把杀人当回事的家伙，怎么会突然被人推倒。”厕所的拉门边缘绑了一根两股铜丝绞起的拉手。他拉开门走进厕所从里往外看，目光如狼一般炯炯有神，然后又走到走廊上，指着柱子说：“这里有很小一块血迹。我想他是正要走进厕所，然后突然向后倒，脑袋撞在这上面，人顺着倒下来。”他走上台阶，用脚在走廊的地板上划了一个圈。然而，圈还没有画完，他的动作就慢了下来。

剑心问：“怎么了？”

杉村抬起头，目光越过近处的假山，望了一阵书房，然后用一种异样的目光望着剑心：“这里就是我们上次为了鬼脚印换掉地板的地方。”

剑心觉得一阵冷气从背上升起来。“让我再仔细看看！”他跳上走廊，站在杉村身边。在这里，假山后碧绿的竹林几乎把书房和门厅的长廊连在一起。竹林在风雨中摇晃着，竹叶划出诡异的曲线，似乎马上会有青面獠牙的妖怪从里面跳出来。

剑心喃喃地说：“宗次郎到底看到了什么？谁推了他这一下？”

杉村笑了一声：“把他从棺材里叫出来问一声吧？我看他可能倒在地上以前就已经死了。所以地上的血这么少。”

剑心争辩道：“怎么可能！他身上没有别的伤痕。”

“你能肯定？暗器呢？”

“这里有什么人会用暗器？”剑心盯着杉村的眼睛厉声问，“再说，暗器也得有伤痕！暗器得有人从他身上拔掉收回去！最后一点，为什么要杀了他？他是不是在工地上看到了什么？听到了什么？”

“哈哈哈哈…”杉村笑道，“你在怀疑我吗？我昨天晚上一直和岛崎睡在一起，稍微旁边一点就是几十个工人。象我这样的块头，怎么可能起床而不惊醒别人呢？”他凑近剑心的脸，“为什么我不该怀疑你呢？连你自己都说，昨夜你是唯一一个一直在走廊上的人。你可以轻易地偷袭他，把毒镖或者别的什么东西插进他的身体。你这无根无底的流浪人，到底藏着什么样的过去呢？既然你和宗次郎是老交情，谁知道这里面是什么样的交情，有什么仇恨呢？”

两双怀疑的眼睛对视着。空气紧张得似乎只要一划火柴就能点燃。这是，一个阴影移过剑心的眼角。

“绯村！我有话要对你说。”阿琪干巴巴地说。

杉村冷笑了一声：“有什么话不如就在这里说吧。”

“也好。”阿琪说，“绯村，你其实是个剑客吧？看你配刀的样子，好象刀本身就是长在你身上一样合体自然。”

剑心的手下意识地抚在“菊一文字则宗”的刀柄上。

阿琪接着说：“其实我看到过这把刀。”

“啊！”剑心和杉村几乎同时发问，“在哪里？”

“就在那间书房里，混在一堆杂七杂八的东西里。我对智乃说过几次，家里的东西应该好好整理一下。但是这个乡下来的女人什么也不会干，整理了半天还是乱七八糟的…”

杉村追问道：“阿琪，你说的这把刀那时在哪里？”

阿琪不顾杉村的问题，独自唠唠叨叨地说：“那天老爷叫我找一个盛东西的木盒子。我记得搬家搬过来的时候，有过那么一个，放在这间书房里了。应该就在屏风后面。我好不容易搬开屏风，结果一堆东西哗啦地倒下来。其中有一个卷轴。我觉得看上去有点眼生，就拉开来看，原来还是秀人生日的时候老爷的朋友送的…”

剑心也终于失去了耐心：“请你告诉我，刀那时在哪里？”

阿琪白了他一眼，似乎不屑与他这种没耐心的乡下人一般见识，自顾自地说下去：“我把卷轴拉开摊到底，却发现中间插着的那个黑乎乎的东西不是普通的轴心，而是一个很重的刀鞘。我轻轻拉了一下，没有拉开。我就卷好了卷轴没有动它，让它留在那里了。”

剑心左手拇指推了一下刀柄，右手把刀拔出一小截来：“你看看仔细，是这个刀鞘吗？”

阿琪恍然大悟：“哦！要这样才能拔出一把刀？”随即为自己在乡下人面前露出无知而羞得满面通红，“就是这个！”

杉村追问道：“你家老爷以前用过刀吗？”

阿琪大声说：“肯定不是老爷的，也不是我家太太的！老爷是个读书人，从来不摸刀剑这类东西。我家太太是武家出身，身边有一柄镶绿玉石的短刀，但是她过世的时候陪葬了。家里绝对不会有这样的东西。这是妖孽！专门找有血气的东西。那个卷轴是为秀人生日画的。妖孽闻到秀人身上的阳气和血气，就自己钻了进来。这宅子里，肯定藏了不少鬼怪！秀人现在很危险呐！应该马上找个阴阳师来，给家里念念经，除除妖气！”

剑心无可奈何地说：“这…还是等老爷回来再说吧？或者，你至少和智乃夫人商量一下？”

“那个乡下女人什么都不懂！”阿琪的声音越来越高，“再等要等到什么时候？一定要看到躺在地上的是秀人你才会罢休吗？你们为什么都对秀人不闻不问？”

杉村说：“他不是活得好好的吗？他是个聪明的孩子，应该知道怎样保护自己，不要碰到鬼怪。”

“你！你们这些…”“乡下人”这个明显的贬义词终于没有从她嘴里再次冒出来，她骂骂咧咧地走开了，“我还有些私房钱，我这就去叫阴阳师。我家太太只有这一点骨血，我一定要保住他平安长大…”

“绯村，”杉村说，“你有没有发现，松本这家的太太和长子都不是没有家教或者娇惯任性的人，为什么纵容直人这样无礼？”

“也许是觉得亏欠了直人什么吧。”剑心说，“他明明和老爷是平辈，却不得不做养子。这样的羞辱，一般人是不能忍受的吧？而且，他被送到这一家的时候已经懂事了，他的身世连佣人都知道，不免在他面前指指戳戳。这个年纪的男孩子是很容易伤感或者冲动的。智乃夫人和秀人即使知道，大概也没什么好办法吧？”

“我们去搜他的房间吧。”杉村突然说。

“什么？”

“你想，难道还有更好的机会吗？现在家里只有4个人。阿宝牢牢地守在夫人身边，我们可以自由自在地走动。”

“这样不太好吧？”

“要看到别的尸体你才会觉得好吗？走吧，反正下雨，工地上什么事情都不能做。一起去吧。”

直人的房间里，书特别多。大多数都是他偷偷买来的话本小说，印着符咒的武将的小幅版画放了满满一盒子。在那些复仇的忠臣的故事里面，画满了铅笔线条，把一句句对话都勾勒出来。

“嚯嚯！这小子！”杉村叹了一口气，“满脑子塞饱了打打杀杀的东西！”

剑心打开一个衣箱，翻开里面的东西：“你真的觉得这样没什么不好吗？我看直人不象会使暗器的人。那种东西要精心练习很久。”

“他可能特别聪明，又偶尔得到一本这方面的书。”

“算了吧！杉村先生！这些只是小说而已。照着这上面写的东西是永远不可能练成剑法的，更不用说比剑法更难的暗器了！”

突然，外面传来喊门的声音：“喂！有人吗？”

剑心红了脸七手八脚地把箱子盖好，出去应门：“啊！来了来了。”

“这是松本家吗？”喊门的是一个披着蓑衣的挑夫，“有个小哥儿让我带张纸条过来。”

“谢谢！”剑心低头看，那上面工工整整地写着几行字。看来松本良顺大夫一早就看病人去了。秀人在他家里等他回来，不一定能回来吃午饭。

“谢谢就完了吗？”挑夫没好气地说。剑心愣了一下。杉村哈哈笑着递上几个硬币：“辛苦了！”

他们回到直人的房间，重新开始了没多久，又听到有人敲门。“阴阳师这么快就来了？”杉村说，“现在他们生意清淡到这种地步、随叫随到了？”

“剑心！剑心！你在吗？”门外女孩子的声音喊道。

剑心咬紧了牙齿：“见鬼！在下去一下。”

门开了，熏穿着全套剑道练习服和木屐，背上交叉地插着木剑和逆刃刀，戴着斗笠，长发高高梳起，一副很精神的样子：“剑心！你瞧我怎么样？”

剑心从门里闪出，回手关上门，警惕地四下张望了一番，着急地说：“熏小姐！你怎么出来了？下这么大的雨，如果摔一跤怎么办？”

“哈哈哈哈…”熏大声地笑着，“我是神谷活心流的师范代，从小练剑，下点雨积点水怕什么？你瞧！”她纵身跳过水面，落在水中路人放了踏脚的石头上。

“熏小姐！当心！”剑心急忙踏进水潭里几步跑到她身边把她拉回门边：“瞧瞧你！身上衣服都湿了，如果着凉了怎么办？你现在是一身两命了，一定要当心身体呀！”

熏的脸红了一下：“所以人家等你回家呀！我现在完全还可以出去上课，不用你给人家做佣人来养活。你两天不在家，我实在是很…”她红了脸没有说下去。

剑心搂住了她的肩膀：“听在下说一句话，熏小姐，如果你真的在乎在下，一定要听完这句话。”

熏伏在他的肩头，小声问：“什么？”

剑心紧紧拥抱了熏一下：“马上回家去。立刻离开这里！”

熏生气地推开剑心：“哦！这就是你要说的？你怎么不说你会和我一起离开？听我说！绯村剑心！姑奶奶我呆在这里不走了！让我进去！”

剑心哭笑不得，伸手拦住她：“啊呀！熏小姐！你都是要做妈妈的人了，怎么还象小孩子一样！请无论如何马上回家去吧！”

熏一跺脚：“哼！你不让我从正门进去，我就从后门进！”她纵身一跃，踏上一块石头，接着又飞身踏上另一块。剑心捏了一把冷汗，急忙追出去：“熏小姐！”

“啊！”

剑心话音未落，熏的木屐在石头上滑了一下，跌倒在水潭里，痛苦地蜷着腿。

“熏小姐！熏小姐！”剑心不顾瓢泼的大雨，扑到她身边把她扶起来。

一辆马车铃铃而来，停在了熏和剑心的身边。马车车窗打开，一个仙风道骨的老人拈着胡须说：“看来，我这个医生来得正是时候。”


	10. 10

明治13年（1880）春 千驮谷

瘦高的男人抽着烟，走在村镇的土路上。西偏的太阳把他的身影拉得分外地长。虽然是不大的村子，倒也挺兴旺，沿街摊店一家接着一家。前面有个纸铺，门前挂着浮世绘年历板、观世音像、神符、印着水纹的包装纸、各种本子和大捆大捆的皱纸。角落里挂着几张过年时没卖完的褪色的年画。两个少年正和老板纠缠不休。

“老板！这张土方岁三和那张怎么完全不一样！这张是黑脸的大汉，那张是俊俏的小白脸。到底哪一个是土方岁三？”

“这个…这是不同的画师画的么！可能有一些差别。”

“可是这张黑脸大汉卖给阿健的时候，你对他说那是冲田总司。到底是谁的画像？”

“是呀！老板！我们就这么点零花钱，你不能骗我们的呀…”

看到他走过，三个人突然没了声音，少年们迅速把画像藏进衣袖，低头挑选本子，老板拨拉着算盘。那男人故意慢慢走过，唇边露出一丝不易察觉的微笑。

他走回简陋的小旅店，拉开自己的房门，愣了一下。板壁上趴着一只虫子。他摘下帽子去扑，却发现那是只早熟的莹火虫，在白天的日光下自己那可怜的一点亮光一丝一毫也看不见。他仍开帽子，直直地躺在床上，望着它，渐渐闭上眼。

庆应元年（1865）初冬 京都

寒冷的清晨，房间当中的暖炉还剩最后一缕青烟，斋藤一还裹在被子里熟睡。走廊上传来一阵急速的脚步，应着几声咳嗽和插在腰间的刀剑碰撞的声音。斋藤警觉地醒来，伸手去抓放在被子旁边的长刀。门“唰”地拉开，冲田肩头带着还没融化的雪花跑进来，一手捏着什么东西，笑嘻嘻地说：“快！阿一！给你看样好东西！”说着，刀也没有解下来，一把掀开斋藤的被子钻了进去，拉起被子蒙住两个人的头。

斋藤赤裸的皮肤碰到冲田冷冰冰的外套，不由自主地打了个寒颤。“搞什么鬼？”斋藤问，他的鼻子嗅了嗅，“昨夜又砍过人了？衣服上有血腥气！”

“哎！”冲田无心地应着，在一片漆黑的被子里小心地摸索着什么。然而，他失望地叫道：“哎呀！还是不行。”斋藤问：“到底是什么东西？这么要紧？让我先穿衣服吧？”冲田说：“啊！等等！有了！有了！块看！”过了一小会儿，之见冲田的掌缝里，慢慢透出一丝幽幽的蓝光，一上一下地漂浮着，逐渐离开了冲田的手掌，象个蓝色的小灯笼似地在被子里的暖气中漂浮着。

“这是什么东西？”斋藤不屑地说，“不就是莹火虫吗？夏天院子里到处都是。”

冲田象个孩子一样开心地笑了：“可是它还是活着呀！今年已经下过2次雪了，它还没死，还能发光呢！瞧，它飞的时候多漂亮呀！”

然而，耗尽了最后一丝力气，蓝色的小灯笼慢慢悠悠地飘落在褥子上，逐渐黯淡下去。“啊！不要死！不要死！”冲田用手指拈起莹火虫，合在手掌里，仿佛要给它更多的温暖。

斋藤掀开了被子：“我要穿衣服了。这东西就算运气好，苟延残喘到现在，也要给你捏死了。”

斋藤穿好衣服梳头的时候，冲田一直在往手掌里呵着暖气。终于，他转过头，无奈地说：“阿一，为什么它已经撑到了现在却还是要死掉？”

“傻话！”斋藤嘴里咬着发带，声音有点含糊，“只要是活物都得死。与其现在孤零零地死掉，不如在初秋的时候和同伴们一起死。”

“你说得好现实啊，阿一，”冲田淡淡地笑了一下，顿了顿，“可是也好残忍啊！”

“生活本来就是这样么。”斋藤梳好头，拿了手巾和牙刷，回头想要招呼冲田，却发现他仍然捧着莹火虫在呵气。这是他头一次在冲田的脸上看到哀戚的神色。他别过头，一个人拉开门到院子里去洗漱。

庆应三年（1867）春 大阪郊外

兵营里，装着武器、弹药、大炮和粮草的牛车忙碌地进进出出。来来去去的是成群结队的年轻人。中午，刚从外面回来的斋藤一差一点撞上正在卸货的民夫。“嗨！阿一！接着！”牛车上的山崎监察丢下一把长刀，“局长吩咐我们以后就驻扎在这里。我们剩在老屯所的东西我都叫人搬来了。这是冲田的‘菊一文字则宗’，我怕弄丢了，一直揣在腰里。你先带过去给他吧。别的东西慢慢整理。”

“哦。”斋藤简单地应了一句，把这有600年历史的名刀插进腰带里，向冲田教剑术的道场走去。为了备战，最近新撰组承担了训练会津藩幕府军的任务，每个人都忙得不可开交。

“啊！斋藤老师！你回来啦！”一个高个子跑来跟在他身边。那是幕府军的年轻军官渡边小次郎，对剑术非常感兴趣，上次在斋藤教完课后问长问短，缠了很久。他喜孜孜地说：“今天听到冲田老师讲课了。他的剑法真是出深入化呀！而且他很精神，笑眯眯地一个对一个地和我们练习，毫无疲惫的样子。看来说他有严重的痨病的人完全是在恶意中伤了！呃…斋藤老师…我说错什么话了吗？”

斋藤突然加快了步子，把迷惑不解的渡边扔在了身后。他走进冲田的卧室，看到一个有盖子的瓦罐还象早上一样放在小矮桌上。他骂了一句，拎起那个瓦罐，大步走向道场。

士兵们吃午饭去了。道场里突然宁静下来。隔栅窗里斜射进几缕淡淡的阳光，飞腾的微尘在光柱中慢慢地沉降。靠着墙坐在刀架边的青年，闭着眼睛，独自享受着这难得的片刻清静。他可能已经这样坐了一会儿，大滴大滴的汗珠仍然顺着他的脖子淌下来，顺着不断起伏的胸部，滚落进已经显得过于宽松的衣服里。

感觉到斋藤的临近，他没有睁眼，嘟囔着说：“不要来烦我。我才不会去吃那种红毛绿眼睛的洋人才吃的臭哄哄的东西。”

斋藤把瓦罐放在刀架下面，冷冷地说：“你这也算听医生的话好好休息，多吃营养品？”

冲田抬起袖子抹了一把汗：“我又不是没吃饭。真是的，你怎么象个老妈子一样烦人？”

“把牛奶吃掉！”

冲田仍然闭着眼睛，仰头靠着墙，不屑地说：“以后不要买这种东西来。如果你一定要买，不如在被子里藏个红毛绿眼睛的洋妞，买来给她吃。或者干脆点买头小牛犊算了。”

“噌啷”寒光一闪，斋藤手里菊一文字已经出鞘，被奉在刀架上观赏几百年没沾过血的剑尖直指冲田的咽喉：“给你最后一次机会！”

冲田睁开了眼睛，认出了自己的爱刀，怒道：“切！竟然对我来这套！”他的身形顺着墙慢慢矮下去。剑尖也顺着下移。突然冲田抬起两脚夹住斋藤的手腕一绞，顺势扑向一边闪开自己的喉咙。斋藤被出其不意的动作带得朝前晃了一下。冲田反手抓住了菊一文字的刀柄，另一手一拳挥向斋藤的脑袋。

“空手夺白刃！好！”窗外不知什么时候聚起了几个看热闹的士兵。叫好的就是渡边小次郎。

两人迅速地扭作一团。对手还是从前那个人，彼此都已经在腥风血雨中多摔打过几年，然而冲田的力气已经大不如从前。没几个回合就被斋藤反身压在地板上。

“你…这该死的…让我在这么多人面前丢脸…”冲田咬牙切齿地小声说。

突然，斋藤放开冲田，跳起身朗声说：“冲田老师，当着这么多人的面，没必要故意输给我。”

冲田咳嗽着从地上爬起来，从斋藤腰间抽回刀鞘，插进自己的腰带，收回刀。看着斋藤用一种胜利者的眼光傲视自己，他气呼呼地说：“别看你赢了搏击又留了面子给我，好象自己和副长一样了不起似的！难道说我身为一个武士，竟然真的会怕吃牛奶吗？我这就吃给你看！”

他拾起瓦罐，掀开盖口，一仰脖子咕咚咕咚地把里面的东西喝干。他放下瓦罐，用袖子擦了一下嘴。空气中弥漫着浓重的牛奶味道。大概是觉得自己刚才说的话太夸张了一点，他红了脸笑了一下。接着，他正色道：“你这耍诡计的人，断子绝孙！”

斋藤面无表情地说：“你多生几个过继给我一个就行。”

“啊！还要多生几个？上次别人问我一个小孩子起名字的事情就够让我头大。白费了半天力气，生的是个女孩，浪费了我费劲想出的那个好名字。”

“哦？是么？”

“如果碰巧你先有儿子，可以起这样一个名字…”

两人说着话，并肩走出道场。

庆应三年（1867）11月 伏见

傍晚，近藤勇和土方岁三正在阵地高处与另外几个军官交谈着。

“这里炮火不够。我们的大炮还是不够多。要不把这些射程长的分散开？你看呢？近藤兄？近藤兄？”

“哦！”近藤勇仿佛被唤醒，从远方营寨的入口处收回了目光，抱歉地一笑。

军官不满地说：“大敌当前，近藤兄开什么小差呀！”

土方打圆场说：“看来炮火的不足还要靠长枪队的突击来弥补。诸位的意见呢？”

突然，近藤勇拍了一下土方的肩膀：“来了！”顺着他的目光看去，土方看到两个灰色的身影被堵在了营门。其中一个是常来的会津藩典医松本良顺。近藤勇对其他人说：“诸位继续商量吧。我队里有点事情。我得告退一下。抱歉！”

他匆匆地跑下土台，去迎接松本医生。他边跑边叫：“是我请他们来的！请放他们进来！”

周旋了一番，两人进了营寨。松本医生介绍说：“近藤先生，这是就是我对你说过的赤暮医生。”“幸会幸会！”赤暮寒暄道。近藤着急地边走边说：“怠慢二位了。军营里简陋得很。走，快去看总司吧。他已经两天两夜没合眼了。”

冲田的卧室是四面透风的帐篷，中间撑着一根柱子，下面放着半温不火的一个碳盆。他披着毯子，靠着柱子半跪半坐，痛苦地喘息着。见近藤走近，换了高兴的神色说：“师傅？你忙完了？”

“这就是病人。”近藤说，“实不相瞒，他的病是…”他不由自主地放低了声音。冲田很快地说：“痨病。早就确诊了。”近藤叹息了一声：“唉！他前一阵子精神和身体都还可以，一直帮着排阵、训练士兵。这几天受了凉，气喘得厉害，夜里一躺下来，嘴唇就憋得发紫，只能一直坐着，到现在已经整整两天，实在太可怜了。请无论如何想想办法。”

赤暮医生不慌不忙地说：“是吗？让我看看吧。”

他仔细地问了诊，看过舌苔，搭过脉搏，脱下冲田上身的衣服，在他的背上拍打了一阵，说：“这位小哥儿是毒火攻心，瘀血内阻，治疗的方法是有的，不过呢…”松本医生使了个眼色，他们三人一起走到帐篷外面，赤暮接着说：“要沿着筋骨割开皮肤，把毒血放出来。这是重病出猛招。如果能挺得过来就有可能好。”

“要怎样？”近藤焦急地问。

松本医生咳嗽了几声：“就是用匕首把胸背部的皮肤割开放毒血。我曾经看赤暮医生做过。那个病人已经病入膏肓，治疗后还是好了很多。”

“那么我们要做什么？”

赤暮医生说：“把他衣服脱掉，跪坐在地上，双手在抱住柱子，两条胳膊要绑紧，免得他吃痛的时候乱动。另外，拿一刀皱纸来，就是你们习武的人擦刀剑上血迹的那种。还要一盆热水和一个大木盆。”

“东西没问题。”近藤说，“可是总司说什么也不可能让别人绑着他的。”

“那就找个人从正面抱住他。要抱紧，说什么也不能动。否则刀子会伤了肺气，马上要送命的。”

松本医生说：“近藤先生，你来吧？时间也不早了。”

虽然天气已经开始变冷，近藤的头上冒出了一层汗水：“我去找人商量一下，马上就回来！”

他没费多大力气就找到了土方，把医生的诊断一五一十地说了一遍，末了，问：“岁三，你看呢？”

土方皱了皱眉：“松本医生是可以信任的人。让总司那么拖下去也不是个办法。要不还是试试吧？”

近藤说：“那么你去抱住他吧。我…实在不行。如果总司叫一声痛，恐怕我会立刻跳起来杀了医生。”

土方看了他一眼：“我还是去另外叫个人吧。”

他走到吃饭的地方，找到几个部下，把事情的来龙去脉说了一遍。

原田左之助瞪大了眼睛：“不要盯着我！我干不了这种事情！”

永仓新八别过头：“阵地上还有很多事情，我要走了…”

山崎蒸沉思片刻：“副长！你确定这么做会有用？”

最后，斋藤一拍拍屁股上的灰站起来：“我去。”

近藤把斋藤带进帐篷：“这个就是帮手，我们在外面等着…”说完，伸手在冲田的头上揉了一把：“听医生的话。很快就好。”“要做什么？”冲田迷惑地望着在他面前跪坐下的斋藤。帐篷另一面的席子悄悄掀开，原田、永仓和山崎从布缝里偷偷向里看。

“到底要做什么？”冲田追问道。赤暮医生说：“你不用着急。不要动就是了。”他拉起冲田的绕住斋藤的脖子，把冲田的下巴搁在斋藤的左肩膀上，又让斋藤的双臂紧紧抱住冲田的肩胛。“好了，就这样。”他说，“绝对不要动。”斋藤也对冲田说：“听见没有？如果你乱动，我就对你不客气。”冲田滚烫而急促的呼吸吹乱了他的鬓发，吹得他的心格外烦躁。

赤暮医生拿热水在冲田背上擦了一遍，用指甲在右背下方一个地方用力掐了几下。冲田轻轻哼了一声。斋藤加重了手臂上的力道。赤暮医生点着了一盏油灯，拿出一把匕首，在火苗上烤了烤，一手点住刚才指甲掐的地方，一手握住刀念念有词地用力割下去。

“干什么呢？”冲田急急地问，“针灸？”

感觉自己怀里的人缩了一下，斋藤抱紧了他的肩膀：“别动！”

“好啦！好啦！”松本医生说，“出来啦！出来啦！”他伸手拿过几张皱纸，揉成一团，递给赤暮。污红的血水从割开的小口中不断涌出，一会儿就浸湿了赤暮手中的纸团。赤暮把脏纸团往木盆里一丢，松本连忙又递上一个干净的。没过多久，木盆里就积起了一堆血球似的纸团。涌出的污血渐渐少了。

“这就结束了吗？医生？”斋藤问。

赤暮慢悠悠地说：“急什么？还早呐！里头还有好多呐！”他在热水里洗了一把手，然后把右手食指伸进冲田背上的伤口里去，上下左右地又抠又捣。冲田的额头和背上大滴大滴的冷汗顺着滚滚流下，使出全部意志才克制着没有呻吟，说话的声音都变了：“你们…在…干…什么呐！你们…好了没有啊？”斋藤的喉咙仿佛被什么东西拽住，随着医生的手指一下一下往外拉。他一句话也说不出来，咬着牙，全部的力气都用在手臂上，手指几乎要抓进冲田的骨头里。污血继续不断涌出。

原田和永仓的牙齿开始止不住地打颤，连围着帐篷的一面席子都跟着发抖。

“呵呵，”赤暮连连点头说，“好！好！就是要这样！”过了一会儿，污血出来的速度又明显变慢了。赤暮医生先是伸进食指掏了一阵，又使劲挤进一根中指。冲田的牙齿咬得“咯咯”地响，双臂紧紧缠住斋藤的脖子。斋藤被勒得眼冒金星，吃力地说：“别动！我在这里…我就在这里…”终于，赤暮医生的手指抠出一片缠丝拉筋的半个巴掌大小的血块，污血随即大堆大堆地涌出。松本医生手边的皱纸迅速地少了下去。

山崎推开永仓，跑到一边干呕。

赤暮医生拍打着冲田的背：“小哥儿，来，用力喘气，用力！对，就这样…把最后一点毒血挤出来。”他一手从包里摸出一张膏药给松本医生。松本医生拉开膏药上包着的纸，把它放在火苗上加热。

突然，斋藤怀中的人变得又重又湿又冷。“总司！总司！”他失声叫道。

在外面闷闷地相对枯坐的近藤和土方听到斋藤的叫声，急忙爬起来往帐篷里赶。

松本医生帮着斋藤把虚脱晕厥过去的冲田放到褥子上。赤暮医生“啪”地在伤口上麻利地贴上膏药，用绷带一圈圈地绕起来。永仓和原田也冲进帐篷，大声呼唤冲田的名字。

“总司！”近藤吼着扑上来。如果不是土方死命抓住他的右手腕，只怕赤暮医生已经人头落地。

冲田疲惫地睁开了眼，喃喃地说了什么。土方说：“近藤兄！别嚷嚷，总司醒了！他醒了！他要说话。”

“师傅！我好多了。”冲田说，“我气顺多了。谢谢大夫！”他虽然浑身汗湿，但是呼吸平缓了许多，唇色也渐渐红润了一些。

土方擦了一把汗：“真是谢天谢地！”他递上两个荷包：“赤暮医生，多谢了！松本医生，麻烦了！”

赤暮医生慢悠悠地说：“这只是第一步。痨病么，总还是这几句老话：这位小哥儿还得好好休息，多吃滋补的东西，少动脑子，多睡觉。特别注意不能动气、着凉。否则还是白搭。”

土方点头称是。

山崎撩开席子走近帐篷，脸色苍白地凑上前问：“总司，你真的好点了吗？”

冲田吃力地笑了一下：“我真的没事了。瞧你们紧张成什么样子？我给你们说个笑话吧。你们猜阿一刚才说了什么傻话？”他欠起身，抓着原田的袖子，瞪大眼睛，很夸张地说：“‘我就在这里！我就在这里！’他以为我瞎了吗？哈哈哈哈…”

围坐在帐篷里的几个人跟着他一起笑起来。只有斋藤一个人盯着满满一盆浸透污血的皱纸，长长地出了一口气。

第二天一早斋藤就动身去押运弹药，直到两天后的下午才回来。今年第一场雪已经纷纷扬扬地落了下来。路过阵地时，他看到战壕里忙碌的火枪队的士兵中间有一个熟悉的身影。

“总司！”他叫道，“你上来。我有话对你说。”

“哎！”冲田抬脚蹬住土墙，手一撑，从壕沟里爬出来，拍拍身上的尘土，笑嘻嘻地说：“什么事？”

斋藤冷冷地说：“你想死的话趁早说。”

“什么嘛！阿一！”冲田笑着跳下积着冰冷的泥水的战壕，“我忙着呢，没空死！”

庆应四年（1868）1月 伏见

凌晨的寒气透入骨髓。远处的山头上不时传来零星的炮火和不成气候的喊杀声，夹杂着几声哀号。积雪匆匆扫开的地上，横七竖八地躺着浑身是血的伤兵。其中不少显然已经死去。最靠近路边的那个还在不断呻吟。离他的脑袋只有2步路的条石上，坐着一个满脸沧桑的老农，木然地袖着手。一阵冷风吹来，他打了个寒颤，回头问：“军爷，牛车可以走了么？”

头上缠着绷带，双眼布满血丝，胡髭拉茬的瘦高个子男人不停地从路边的稻草堆里拽出稻草来，卷成团塞进躺在牛车里的青年骨头凸出的身体和吱嘎作响的板壁之间。“一会儿就好。”他粗暴地说。

青年的目光在这没有月光的夜晚闪闪发亮。他一直注视着远处的山头，没有在意他的同伴。

“再多塞一些…”那男人嘟囔道，“否则到不了平五郎家你不是冻死就是骨头散架。”

“大家听着！”稍远处一个巡查的军官腰上挂着一个包袱，提着一个梆子，边走边嘶着嗓子叫道，“能走动的人赶快到港口上船！不能走动的人请持节尽忠！免得落到敌军手中活活受辱！胁差丢失的可以在本官处领取！大家听着…”

那男人从袖子里掏出一个钱袋，捏在手里掂了掂，又摸遍了身上的口袋，掏出所有的铜版和碎银子，一起塞进钱袋，丢在牛车里的人身上：“总司，这是卖了‘加贺清光’的钱。你先用着。局长和副长以后会再派人给你送来。”冲田仍然望着远山，没有搭理他。

那人又丢进一个瘪瘪小包袱：“你的衣服，还有几块手帕。”接着丢进一把式样古雅的长刀：“这个给你抱着，省得你晚上睡不着。给我听好，你去平五郎家除了吃、睡以外其他事情一律不许干。下次我看到你之前你要把自己养得壮壮的！”

“阿一，我的胁差呢？”冲田看着星星说。

斋藤哼了一声：“你还在恨我，因为我不许你剖腹？你究竟打算干什么？让从小养育你长大的局长和副长看到你肚肠满地脑袋滚得三尺远的血淋淋的尸体？”

“答应给人家砍头又反悔的人算不上武士。任凭同袍不能战死沙场而是苟且地病死，更算不上武士。”

“答应多生几个儿子过继给我的人动不动就想着死，也不算武士。你死了，我儿子呢？”斋藤反驳道。

冲田凄然一笑：“我现在不想要小孩子了。让他们看到我这样子，会吓得整晚哭闹。”

“那就找人给你画张像，画成浮世绘里那样的白白胖胖的福相，挂在那里天天让他们看。你不是老吵着要剃月代头吗？在画的时候还可以专门把你画成月代头，满意了吧？”

“我的头，到现在都还没剃呢…”

“别犯傻了。现在哪里是想这种事情的时候。”

“我的胁差…”

斋藤一把从自己怀里掏出冲田的胁差来，扔在他身上：“你要就拿去吧！不过你要是胆敢没等我回来就剖腹，我掘地三尺也要把你从坟里挖出来狠揍一顿！”

冲田吃力地露出一个他招牌式的笑容。在斋藤眼里看来却浸透哀伤。他伸出双臂，紧紧地握住冲田的胳膊：“答应我！我们一定要活下去！一起…活下去…”冲田哏咽的喉咙已经发不出声音，筋骨突出的双手反抓住斋藤的手腕，用力地点了点头。

突然，斋藤放开了冲田的胳膊：“好了！咱们就这么一言为定了！”他拍拍牛屁股，招呼老农说：“喂！上路吧！”牛车吱吱呀呀地走了。斋藤呆立着，目送它远去，直到牛车完全隐没在黑暗中，才匆匆抹了一把脸，转身朝码头方向走去。

最靠近路边的伤兵，不知什么时候已经停止了呻吟。零零落落地雪花慢慢飘落在他鼻子下面刚长出的一层淡淡绒毛上。

明治13年（1880）春 千驮谷

在小客栈浸没在入夜的黑暗中。突然，躺在褥子上的男人醒了过来。板壁上，莹火虫还在那里，开始发出幽幽的蓝光。他起身拉开窗，看着它绕着圈子飞出去，隐没在树丛中，然后点亮了油灯，沉思片刻，开始收拾东西。

“客官！你起来了！”老板娘拉开了房门，“要用饭吗？”

男人点了点头：“给我准备一些饭团。我打算回去了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 传世的冲田总司的画像是浮世绘风格，圆月脸，月代头。按照现代动漫迷的审美观念，这张画像自然是无法接受的。但是新撰组到京都的时候冲田已经接近成年。按照当时的习惯，在京都的路上行走的新撰组巡逻队中的冲田，确实应该是月代头。只能说，当年的浮世绘是按照一个浮世绘风格的典型美男子的形象来表现冲田的。因此推断冲田应该的确是个俊美的青年，大体是不会错的。


	11. 11

明治13年（1880）春 东京  
秀人给松本良顺医生引路，剑心背着熏走在后面。熏带着哭腔说：“剑心…对不起，又要给你拖后腿了…”“在下没关系。”剑心装做轻松地说。雨中的院子，看上去更显得阴森诡异。“无论如何，也要保护身边的人。”他暗想道。  
秀人领着松本医生去看智乃夫人。剑心把熏带到自己的房间，解开她的绑腿，查看红肿的脚踝。“啊哟！”熏皱着眉头叫起来。“好象扭伤了，”剑心说，“不知骨头有没有断。唉！真不是时候啊！”“怎么了？剑心？”熏说，“我怎么知道今天会下雨？我怎么知道你死不肯回家？”说着说着，她的眼圈红了，“你为什么要整天住在别人家里呢？晚上回家不行吗？”  
剑心小心地擦去她的泪水：“有一些特殊的事情。最近晚上必须呆在这里。请再忍耐一阵子，不会很久，请你相信。”  
熏含着眼泪点点头：“唔…我明白。”  
阿宝拉开门，装做吃惊的样子笑了：“哟，打扰你们小夫妻了吧？”  
剑心低头说：“哪里哪里…”  
阿宝放下一包东西：“夫人听说绯村的妻子来了，让我送包衣服过来，换下身上的湿衣服吧！”  
剑心说：“真是不好意思。熏小姐，你看，这家的夫人是很好的一个人。”  
阿宝捂着嘴“吃吃”笑着说：“绯村啊，你怎么叫你老婆‘熏小姐’，好象你是上门女婿一样！”  
剑心红了脸，熏抢在前面说：“他习惯了，改不过口来了！这位大嫂，请谢谢夫人。”  
阿宝说：“看你的脚，大概也走不了了。夫人说如果你不嫌弃，不如住一两天，等天好了地上水干了再走。反正屋子大，家里人少，多一个人好有人说话。”  
剑心再次低下头：“夫人真是太照顾了。”  
松本医生看过智乃夫人，又给熏诊病，说骨头没有断，只是扭伤。他开了两个药方，让剑心去抓药。剑心反复叮嘱熏不能一个人在院子里走动，并且让熏、秀人、松本医生和杉村义卫都集中到起居室里。然后他飞奔出去，尽可能快地抓了药，顺路买了一些菜回家。  
他回到松本家的时候，阿琪已经惊惊咋咋地满屋子嚷过一遍。原来阴阳师听说是这幢屋子，马上拒绝前来，还说这宅子阴气太重，他一个人的法术没法压住。阿琪嚷嚷着：“等老爷回来，无论如何要搬一次家。在新房子造好以前，哪怕住在旅馆里，也不能住这个地方了！”  
熏已经和智乃夫人混熟，坐在她房间里和她一起做针线。  
“夫人不要紧吗？”剑心问。  
智乃轻声说：“不要紧。松本大夫看过以后我就觉得好了很多。不做点什么心里也很烦闷。熏小姐是个很直爽的人呢。”  
熏不好意思地抓着头发说：“那个…剑心，针线活太可怕了。夫人在教我呢。”  
剑心笑了：“这个，只有请熏小姐自己努力了。”  
智乃说：“绯村，你能帮忙做饭吗？今天人多一些。松本大夫说要看看我吃药的反应。中午只能让他用一点茶点，太亏待他了。晚上做一点好菜吧。所不定老爷今天夜里会回来呢。”  
剑心点头答道：“在下先去熬药。”  
宁静的下午，只有逐渐减弱的雨声和熏偶尔的笑声打破。剑心找个空子询问松本医生，伤寒病的后遗症会不会突然让一个年轻人晕倒死亡。松本医生拈着胡须考虑了半天说：“依我的经验不会。至少病人也得肚子疼上一阵，或者出身冷汗什么的。如果倒地就过世，保不住是中风吧？我看你年纪不大，面色也不太好。准是太辛苦，生过大病或者受过重伤，但是缺少调养。”剑心喏喏地说：“在下，这个事情现在还考虑不上。”  
傍晚时分，路上驶来了一辆马车。车上的男仆对身着西式服装神色严肃的中年人说：“老爷，就要到家了。”松本昌宏点了点头：“周造，这条路的排水沟也要重新铺一下才好。”  
秀人最早听到了马车的声音。“父亲回来了！”他兴奋地站起来，“肯定是他！我去迎接他！”智乃的脸上终于露出宽慰的神色。杉村一副等着看好戏的样子。  
不一会儿，秀人和男仆周造的声音从门口传来。“路上耽搁了吧？”“哎，大水冲断了桥，只好绕远路回来。”“父亲身体好吗？”“很好。老爷精神得很。”  
智乃打起精神换上正式的和服，端端正正地坐在起居室里，让阿宝摆上茶点。松本昌宏踏进了房间。智乃俯身跪拜：“老爷你回来了。”松本昌宏点了点头：“我回来了。”  
他坐在主人的位置接受了松本良顺医生和杉村义卫的问候，接着目光落到门边的红发人身上：“你就是藤田警官说的绯村剑心吗？”  
“在下就是。”剑心俯身行礼，“松本先生辛苦了。”他向秀人使了一个眼色。秀人咳嗽一声：“那个，父亲大人，您不在的时候，家里发生了一些事情。”  
松本昌宏露出不满的样子：“智乃，你怎么不好好管住家里？”  
秀人连忙说：“父亲大人，这和母亲没有关系。母亲一直把我们照顾得很好。事实上，这件事情还得从您的决定说起…”他说话的声音越来越小，到后来干脆听不见了。  
看到他在父亲面前害怕的样子，剑心直接了当地说：“松本先生，昨天夜里，在您府上，濑田宗次郎死了。”  
松本昌宏吃惊地问：“谁？谁是濑田宗次郎？”  
空中响过一个闷雷。雨又“哗哗”地下大了。  
这个闷雷似乎直接劈在了剑心头顶。他一手按着地面，急急地问：“濑田宗次郎就是你雇佣来排新房子水管的技师呀？他是平川株式会社的水管工，安藤工房师傅的徒弟。您不记得了吗？”  
松本昌宏莫名其妙地说：“我是要找个水管技师，可是我还没有决定找哪一家。怎么会有人冒着我的名字到我家里来？”他怒气冲冲地对智乃说：“你给过他多少钱？怎么没有我的话就随随便便让外人进来？”  
智乃伏地颤声说：“我什么钱也没有给他。他也没有要过！”  
剑心说：“松本先生，有人死了呐！”  
松本昌宏厉声说：“他不是我请来的，死了和我有什么关系？他是怎么死的？”  
杉村说：“自己摔了一跤，撞破了脑袋。”  
“是在工地上吗？”  
剑心说：“不是。是晚上上厕所的时候。”  
松本昌宏松了一口气：“还好。否则还得赔给他家里人丧葬费。”  
门开了，直人走进来，恭恭敬敬地伏地行礼：“父亲大人，我回来了。”  
松本昌宏点了一下头：“去换衣服，准备吃晚饭吧。”  
剑心追问道：“松本先生，有人死了呐！您不去看他一下吗？也许你看到他就会想起来到底是不是见过他。”  
松本昌宏不悦地说：“看一个死人又不能让他活过来。还是等警察来处理这件事情吧。恩…家里无缘无故地死人，还是个陌生人，实在太丢脸了。最好不要传开去。智乃，托人去和藤田警官说一声，不要让太多警察上门来。还有，今天你们是不是已经报官了？”  
秀人呐呐地说：“还没有。”  
松本昌宏说：“那正好。先去和藤田警官说一声吧。”  
杉村说：“正好今天岛崎信源到藤田警官家里去过。他出门还没回来，他夫人也不知道他什么时候才回来。不过她说可能不会太久。”  
“是吗？”松本昌宏说，“最好他今天夜里就回来。否则只好明天去见官了。真晦气，不知道他家里人会不会来哭闹。如果那样就太麻烦了。这人什么地方不好呆要到我家里来死？太过分了！算了，不说这些事情了。我去换件衣服，大家准备吃饭吧。”  
他走后，松本医生叹了一口气：“智乃，对不起。”  
“没什么，您千万别介意。怠慢您了。”智乃擦干眼泪，小步跟在她丈夫后面回房间去。  
“这个人怎么这样！”熏大声嚷道。剑心连忙捂住她的嘴，朝杉村苦笑一阵。“我去准备准备。”秀人说着，站起身走出去。  
自从到松本家以来，这顿晚饭是最正式的。不仅是因为饭菜丰盛，更主要的是男女主人同时在场。然而吃饭时却比平时更加沉闷，人人一言不发。剑心想，在这种情况下对松本先生提出在这幢房子里遇到的其他难以解释的事情，恐怕将会是非常不合时宜，至少是非常不合松本先生兴趣的。  
雨单调而猛烈地下着。剑心背对门口，坐在最低的坐垫上。美味的鱼羹吃在嘴里完全没有味道。他低头不停地想着，一个又一个念头转过他的心头。熏有点担心地看了他一眼。他察觉了熏的目光，投去令人宽慰的微笑，仿佛在说“我没关系。不用为我担心。”  
突然，他感觉背后有人，迅速地转身喝问：“谁！谁在那里？”  
身材瘦高的男人脱下被雨淋湿的帽子，嘴角露出一丝冷笑：“没有人欢迎我加入吗？”  
“斋…藤田警官！你终于回来了！”剑心大声说。  
斋藤一拍拍腰上交叉的两把长刀：“你也太不小心了，把逆刃刀和‘菊一文字则宗’随随便便地放在你那间不能上锁的房间里，有什么人象我一样敲了半天门没有人应声就自己进来的话，顺手拿走了你也不知道。”  
“抱歉！”松本昌宏说，“雨太大，我们没有听见。请坐吧。正有事情要找你呢。阿宝，再去拿一份饭菜来！”  
斋藤一踏上一步，环视房间，突然抽出“菊一文字则宗”，指着屋里的一个人厉声喝问：“你在这里做什么？”


	12. 12

“哈哈哈哈！”杉村义卫狂笑一阵，慢慢地站起来，“阿一！你还是老脾气，讲不上几句就要出手！”

剑心急忙把熏拉到自己背后，紧张地盯着这两个人。

“新撰组二番队队长，神道无念流的免许皆传，永仓新八。”斋藤一一字一顿地说道，“这家人和你无冤无仇，不好好做你的剑术教师，跑到这里来干什么！”

“永仓新八？”剑心把记忆中能回忆起来的新撰组所有面孔在心里过了一遍，也没能和眼前这个人对上号。毕竟，他本来很少单独遇到二番队，更不用说这么多年过去了。

永仓新八嘿嘿地笑着：“没想到，我胖了这么多，你还能这么快认出我来。果然不愧是狼眼阿一啊！什么二番队、神道无念流，现在对我来说都不重要了。你还提这些干什么？”

斋藤逼问道：“那你到这里来干什么？”

“我是工头岛崎信源的助手呀！”他拍拍岛崎的肩膀。岛崎在“菊一文字则宗”的刀尖前不自然地笑了一下。

永仓举起两只手：“阿一，赶了那么多路，很累吧？你瞧我手里什么也没有。你干什么不放下‘菊一文字则宗’，坐下来和我们一起吃饭？有些事情可以慢慢说。”

斋藤把刀收回刀鞘，朝松本昌宏和智乃略一点头，从腰带里抽出两把刀鞘放在一边，在门边坐下来。阿宝适时地端上了一份饭菜。智乃早就吓得面无人色，强撑着才没有晕倒在地。

松本昌宏说：“藤田警官和永仓先生认识？”

永仓笑道：“老相视了！那时他还是个毛头小伙子呢！呵呵呵呵呵！不过现在战争早就结束，我得到了大赦，恢复了松前藩的藩籍，现在北海道的监狱里教那些毛头小伙子剑道，混口饭吃。偶尔请个假出来帮人家监监工，顺便逛一圈散散心。”

斋藤低头喝了一口汤，面无表情地问：“你来这里干什么？”

永仓说：“难道你不是为了这个而来的吗？”他用下巴努了努，“现在已经在你身边了－－菊一文字则宗。虽然我比你先见到它，可是你还是抢先了一步啊！”

熏小声问剑心：“那不是宗次郎的刀吗？”

剑心轻声说：“这里面关系很复杂。待在下以后慢慢对你说。”

斋藤问：“你怎么会知道它在这里？”

永仓从胸口掏出一本小册子来：“就是这个！”封面上印着“新撰组壮士逸事录”，署名“待兔山人”。直人恶狠狠地盯着永仓手里的书。永仓晃了晃书说：“不要不满意，小伙子，这本是我在别处买的，不是你那本。不知道是谁写的，印刷很粗劣，可里面说的细节很多都是头头是道呢。有空你也应该读一读，阿一。”他翻开书，递到斋藤面前：“你瞧瞧上面有关‘菊一文字则宗’的那一段。伏见鸟羽一战后，总司被送到某幕府军官家养病，那家人看上了这把价值连城的古刀，半夜拿被子蒙在总司脸上把他闷死，然后宣称他是病死的，死前把这把刀送给了这家人。然后这家人就大模大样地占有了这把刀。”

“很有趣。”斋藤淡淡地说，“可惜是一派胡言。”

永仓说：“我不这么看。写这本书的这个人，不管他是谁，幕府的小吏也好，整天满脑子胡思乱想的书生也好，反正他是真的知道很多我们过去的事情。你怎么能说关于总司死的那些事都是假的呢？伏见鸟羽一战以后，我们就没再见过他，只知道副长安排了一个安全的地方让他去养病。在那种兵慌马乱的时候，人命就象灯草一样不值钱，什么事情都有可能发生。为了一个饭团儿子可以杀了老子，不用说是一个辗转托来的陌生人。而且他已经只剩下一把骨头，杀了他不比杀死一只蚂蚁难。”

斋藤吞下一口饭，仍然淡淡地说：“所以即使送进最好的医院，也没几天可活。”

熏嘟着嘴小声说：“这个人好冷酷啊！”

永仓咬着牙，拳头捶着自己的膝盖，“那是完全不一样的结局！局长和副长都已经作古。新撰组里真正志同道合的熟人，这世上的恐怕只有你我两个了。眼看自己象高山一样敬仰的人的英名被随便践踏，眼看自己发誓至死不变的信念被贬得一钱不值，眼看自己过去的浴血奋战被说成是螗臂挡车，不自量力。但是，信念不是非得每天念叨一遍才不会忘，所以这些我都可以忍。可是总司的事情，我不能忍！我记得情清楚楚，他活着的时候容不得身上溅到一点污血，怎么能让肮脏的小人那样侮辱他！如果那时我在他身边，绝对不许那些家伙碰他一根手指头！”

他的目光似乎落在非常远的地方，忘情地说着。那个胖乎乎笑眯眯的工头不见了，油灯的轮廓下，仿佛他又梳起了浪士髻，披上了新撰组的队服，随时会抽刀斩杀任何恶灵。

他冷笑一声，接着说：“我这些年有空的时候一直在慢慢打听，终于打听到果然有这样一户姓前田的人家，以前很气派，到了幕末的时候已经败落，直系中只剩一个女儿。我探听到这个女儿嫁给了松本良顺医生的本家以后，对书里的说法更加坚信不移。松本医生以前是会津藩的典医，曾经来组里给局长和总司看诊。而且，我到这里没几天就看见拔刀斋装扮成佣人混进来。有这些千丝万缕的关系，还能说那是凭空的想象吗？”

松本昌宏正夹着一个鱼丸往嘴里送，听到这话立刻说：“政子早就死了。她家的事和我一点关系也没有！”

永仓轻蔑地笑了一声：“冤有头，债有主，关系有就是有，没有就是没有。做恶的人妄想逃脱是不可能的！”

仿佛为了印证他的话，风声一下子变大，从开着的门里吹进一片豆大的雨点。所有的人下意识地往门口看。阿宝和阿琪惊恐地尖叫起来。

门框里，站着一个形同鬼魅的身影。一道闪电撕开沉沉的黑夜，映照出宗次郎惨白而木然的脸。黑色的大眼睛似乎散发着绿色的幽光，把周围人的意志全部吸收进去，让他们一个个张口结舌，动弹不得。

他矮下了身体，俯身向前。

他的手伸向了斋藤身边放着的刀。

他抓住了一把刀鞘。

他身形前冲，仿佛飞过树梢的雀鸟一般越过屋子。

寒光闪过，他已拔刀在手。

一声炸雷响起，炸醒了屋里木呆的人。剑心和永仓同时高叫着“住手！”向前扑去。

但是，他们晚了。雪亮的长刀带着高高的弧线，一刀劈在松本昌宏的脖子上。

智乃发出撕心裂肺的尖叫。

剑心猛扑到宗次郎的背上用自己的身体压住他。永仓扭住宗次郎的胳膊用力一磕，只听肩关节“咔嚓”地脱臼的声音。

熏大叫道：“斋藤一！快去帮忙！你怎么还有闲心思吃饭！”

斋藤不慌不忙地喝了一口汤：“你们急什么？没看见他错拿了逆刃刀？”

“当啷”一声，刀落地。米黄色的榻榻米上没有一滴血。

永仓拾起刀，看了看，没好气地问：“什么样天才的傻瓜用这样的刀？”

剑心从已经用尽力气而昏厥过去的宗次郎身上爬起来，喘着气说：“是在下。”

“咯咯…”松本昌宏抓着自己喉咙，发出可怕的声音。他的脖子左边只有一道刀背砍出的红印子，却见他的嘴唇渐渐发紫。

智乃抓着他的肩膀连哭带叫：“老爷！老爷！”

“他被什么吃的东西呛住了！”松本良顺医生说，“快！让他趴下来给他拍背！”

剑心和男仆周造一起把松本昌宏翻倒在地，碟子和碗“哗啦”地滚开，汤水流了一地。永仓“噼噼啪啪”地拍打着他的背。秀人和直人生了根一样在自己的座位上发呆。松本昌宏手刨脚蹬垂死挣扎了一阵，直直地抽搐了几下，然后软软地松瘫下来。剑心翻过他的身体，只见他大张嘴，紫胀了脸，一双眼睛象死鱼一样翻着，样子非常恐怖。松本良顺医生上前摸过脉搏，摇头说：“已经过世了。”

智乃听到这句话，止住了哭声，愣愣地抓着自己的衣角。松本医生又说了一句：“准备后事吧，夫人。松本昌宏先生过世了。”见她仍然僵着，松本医生转身对秀人和直人兄弟说：“帮帮你们的母亲吧。你们的父亲过世了。”

直人的嘴唇哆嗦了几下：“他死了…他真的死了吗？”松本医生说：“公子，请节哀顺便。”“啊－－！”直人拖长了声音，伏在地上大哭起来，倒让剑心和永仓吃了一惊。秀人慌慌张张地扶住他的身体：“别哭了，直人，他死了…”突然，直人几步爬到松本昌宏尸体前面，瞪大眼睛盯着那张发紫的脸看了半天，站起身狠狠地朝他胸口踢去：“你！你这个死人！下到修罗地狱去吧！”

“直人！”熏挥手一巴掌把他打翻在地，“你怎么可以这样！他是你父亲呀！你怎么象禽兽一样！”

直人嘴角流着血，眼里闪着刻毒的快意：“呵呵呵呵！父亲？这种禽兽也配做父亲？”

智乃喃喃地说：“对不起，直人…”

直人扶着墙壁坐起来，狂笑着说：“你们…现在都在这里，一双双眼睛盯着我，好象很关心我的样子。可是，那时候你们都在哪里？在我需要的时候，你们都在哪里？”他的目光指向秀人，后者羞愧地低下头，“你！你这个死要面子的混帐！”他伸手指向智乃：“你！你这个软弱的女人！”

剑心说：“你有什么冤屈可以直说，不该无故指责母亲和兄弟。”

直人歇斯底里地狂叫道：“你算什么人！对我指手画脚！你这只会说大话的家伙…”

“嗵！”斋藤挥动“菊一文字则宗”的刀柄，把直人打昏在地，一脸无所谓地说：“还是用这个办法让这小疯子住口最便捷。来，我们先把这儿整理整理。这地方简直是乱透了。”


	13. 13

忙乱了一阵，松本昌宏的尸体被停放在房间底里，盖上白色的裹尸布，拉上挽幛和屏风。松本医生给昏厥的宗次郎正了骨，用他的腰带绑住手臂，让他睡在房间一角。直人睡在另一边。永仓新八坐在中间看着这两个人。  
女仆打扫干净，端上茶水。松本医生、斋藤、熏和剑心在屋子当中坐下。智乃和秀人突然同时伏跪赔罪：“请原谅我！”  
熏叫道：“这究竟是怎么回事？我的脑子象浆糊一样乱！为什么要原谅你们？原谅你们什么事情？”  
秀人说：“妈妈请你原谅我。我是长子，应该早点处理这件事情，不至于拖到现在。如果直人不能再清醒过来，全部都是我的过错，请你千万不要放在心上。心里有什么难受只要责备我就可以。”  
“啧啧，这话听上去很蹊跷。”永仓在角落里说，“你们家到底有什么见不得人的事情？”  
斋藤轻轻哼了一声：“要说就说出来让大家都知道。如果再憋疯一个我下手很难掌握轻重。”  
熏几乎要跳起来：“你这个人不说一句人话？人家心里这么难过你还说风凉话！”  
智乃说：“熏小姐不要这样说。斋藤先生和永仓先生说的有道理。”  
“心里有鬼的人才说不出人话。”斋藤把一个弯曲的铜丝环扔到地板上：“我当然不在此列。有没有人要看怎样印出一个牛蹄印？”  
永仓和剑心异口同声地叫道：“这是怎么回事？”  
秀人的脸色霎时变得和死人一样白，结结巴巴地说：“藤…藤田警官…”  
斋藤悠然地点上了一支烟，挥手扔掉火柴，站起来抬头朝房梁上看了一阵，又用脚踢踢榻榻米。  
秀人的额头渗出了一层汗珠：“藤田警官，请你不要找了。不在这里…”  
智乃愁云密布的脸上又笼上一层惊恐：“秀人！你…”  
秀人抬起头来，眼中闪现出视死如归的目光：“藤田警官，请听我说。这些都是我一个人弄的，和家里其他人没有一点关系。”  
斋藤走到他面前：“那就竹筒倒豆子，来个痛快的吧！”  
秀人低头说：“请跟我来。”  
斋藤转头指着永仓说：“小八你看好这两个疯子。”  
永仓哈哈笑道：“没关系，我相信下手的轻重。这小疯子醒不过来。那个大的也够呛。”  
秀人走进他的房间，拉开书桌上整齐地码着的外文书，露出两截包着黑色胶布的铜丝，中间小心地用一层厚纸隔开。  
剑心愣了一下：“斋藤，这是什么？”  
“我不知道。”斋藤简短地回答。  
熏听了这个回答几乎要厥倒，气呼呼地说：“那你刚才瞎找什么？”  
“我在找某人隐藏的某样东西。”斋藤说，“小子，有本事现在就显显吧。”  
秀人从箱子里拿出两根黑漆漆的短棒，小心地拿起铜丝分别绕在上面，握着黑胶布的部分，深吸了一口气，慢慢地碰拢两支短棒。  
“啊！”  
屋里闪出一片耀眼的白色光芒，亮如白昼，刺得人睁不开眼睛。然后迅速陷入可怜兮兮的烛光中。过了一会儿剑心的眼睛才能看清屋里的情况。其他人一样大吃一惊。  
“这是…忍术吗？”熏问。  
秀人说：“不是。这是电力。”  
“电力是什么东西？平时放在哪里？”  
“就在这铜线里。需要的时候可以释放出来，让碳棒发光。”  
“从哪里？”  
“就是从这铜线里。”秀人挪开书箱和桌子，只见包着黑胶布的铜线沿着墙壁蜿蜒地走着，从墙上一个小洞钻出去，贴着房子的大梁一直延伸。他接着说：“只要在主干的两旁拉上支线，就可以把电力拉到每一间房屋里。主干来自院墙外面的总线，通过墙头、那间堆杂物的书房和假山通道这屋子里。这是父亲整修房屋的时候专门留下的。他离开时很匆忙，因为一时用不着这个东西，所以没有告诉我们这个是什么。我翻了很多书才知道这东西的用处。这只是试验性的线路。等新房子造好以后，要从亚美利加国买碳丝灯泡来装上，比蜡烛和油灯强几百倍。”  
斋藤严肃地说：“但是却先用来杀人。”  
秀人的脸色顿时发紫：“我…我不是故意的…我只是看到了被烧焦的一只鸟，然后才发现它有这么大的威力。就象被雷劈中一样。”  
永仓问：“那个死去的工人也是喽？”  
秀人哭丧着脸说：“那完全是意外！他大概看见我把玩碳棒，在我走后爬上假山去拉铜线。只有我知道哪里可以碰，哪里不能碰。乱碰了就会触电死掉。他们搬尸体的时候我看到那工人的手指缝里有一道灰白色的很浅的伤疤，就知道他准是乱碰碰到了什么地方。被电触过，就会有这样的伤疤。如果碰在能烧着的东西上，比如鸟的羽毛，还有木头，就会烧出焦黑的印子。”  
剑心追问道：“斋藤，那你是在哪里找到那个铜环的呢？”  
斋藤随手一指：“就是厕所的门把手。你们不觉得奇怪吗？只有很涩很难拉的门才需要门把手帮着使劲。但实际上只要轻轻扶住厕所的门框就可以拉开门，根本用不着门环。这个东西放在那里唯一的目的就是让人去拉。”他快步走到厕所面前，手执门环比划着，“它后面就连着铜线。哪个倒霉蛋不幸碰上了，就象被雷劈中，自然小命难保。”他站在门前，举起蜡烛仔细查看，“可是，门会被拉来拉去，铜线怎么固定呢？难不成在半空中晃来晃去？”  
秀人苦恼地说：“这个问题我也没有解决。只好暂时让它挂在外面晃着。”  
永仓问：“那么，牛蹄印呢？”  
斋藤两手握住铜环一拧，变成两股拧成的短铜线，往门中间一比划：“这就是门环。”然后拧开铜环，还原成大致的椭圆形，“这就是牛蹄印。小子，你那时是在试验它到底能不能通电，结果失手掉在地板上烧出这么个印子的吧？”  
秀人点点头：“藤田警官，你真是太厉害了！你是怎么猜破的呢？”  
斋藤的嘴角扯出难得的冷冷一笑：“我想不出来，所以把铜环捏在手里绕来绕去玩的时候猜到的。形状和大小都正好嘛！”  
熏大叫道：“啊！这种人也会拿着一个东西玩？”  
剑心尴尬地悄声说：“熏小姐，请你小声一点好不好？”  
斋藤正色道：“折腾那么老半天，你要杀的人究竟是谁？”  
秀人顿时面如死灰，大滴的汗珠从额头滴下：“是我父亲。”  
“喂！”永仓说，“这肯定是个很长的故事吧？我们到起居室坐下来慢慢说好不好？顺便看住那两个小子免得他们发彪。”  
秀人喝了茶，声音稍微平静了一点：“我始终都是个软弱的人，拿不出勇气做个真正的男子汉，在看到暴行的时候站出来大喝一声‘住手’，或者举刀砍死作恶的人。不错，他是我亲生父亲，但这并不是原因。说到底还是我自己的怯懦。  
”我的亲生母亲不是病死的。那时我已经有了记忆。我记得她用那把后来陪葬的短刀深深地刺进了自己的喉咙。她不能忍受这种侮辱，父亲花在娈童身上的心思远远多于花在她身上。而我的出生，纯粹是继承香火的需要。  
“我在暗中亲眼目睹过很多次。后来父亲并不避讳我，反而告诉我这是男人可以得到的最佳享受之一。他享受的对象很多，从在海船上偶尔遇到的大病初愈身体虚弱的美貌少年，到自己同父异母的弟弟。我还记得他第一次看到直人时的目光。他几乎没有怎么犹豫就接受了爷爷的提议。后来回想起来，那目光里哪里有同情和宽容，完全是赤裸裸的兽欲。  
”第一次的时候听到直人的哭叫，我也曾经有过恳求父亲不要下手的念头，那是真的，不是为了粉饰自己。但是我太胆小了，只顾自己捂着耳朵闭着眼睛缩在墙角等待他结束。  
“后来妈妈感叹为什么直人这孩子变得那么刻毒，我不敢告诉她。过去那一家人给他看的是苛刻和歧视，父亲给他看的是残暴和荒淫，而我给他看到的是懦弱和虚伪。他就在这样的环境里长大，除了恶作剧和沉湎于侠客小说以外，没有别的解脱。  
”妈妈最终也知道了直人的事情，却被父亲痛打一顿。父亲年纪渐长，在这方面却变本加厉。虽然他是父亲，可我作为松本家的长子，总该维护松本家的名誉。我想了很久，绝不能让这件事情败露见官，只能悄悄动手。为此我试验了很多次。那天一看到濑田先生，我就认出了他。当然他那时并没有看到过我，所以对我完全没有戒心。我马上意识到他是来趁机复仇的。但是这件事情是松本家的事，应该在松本家自己解决掉，不能让外人插进来。否则万一要见官就白白拖累了他。我本想趁早动手，但是父亲很多天都没回来。而且厕所的那个门把手也总是不太听使唤。线路上有时有电，有时又没有。  
“昨天晚上我正躺在床上琢磨线路到底该怎么弄，突然想起离开厕所的时候忘了把铜线断开。整个晚上门把手都带着电，前面还晃着一根铜丝。我本打算趁着夜深没人把线路断开，却发现绯村一直没离开院子，后来干脆整夜坐在走廊上。我这胆小的人竟然没有勇气从他面前走过，而寄希望于人们害怕闹鬼而不会深夜起来上厕所。直到我看到濑田先生的尸体为止。”  
“我从来没有这样痛恨自己。由于我的怯懦，不但没有解决问题，反而断送了另一条生命。也许这就是我那被诅咒的命运。我只是想维持住这个家，可是我连自己都战胜不了。”  
“等等！”永仓说，“你是什么时候收回那条铜丝的？我好象也碰到过这么个东西，怎么什么事也没有？”  
“我趁乱让里面的接口断开就没有电了。而且铜丝表面包着胶布的地方都可以摸。”  
永仓接着问：“宗次郎那小子怎么一点戒心也没有，看到门口有不对劲的东西还是随随便便到处乱摸？”  
“他可能什么都看不见。”松本良顺医生说，“我听绯村说，他只吃豆腐和粥这样的东西已经半年多了。很可能是得了夜盲症，到了晚上或者暗的地方就看不清东西。”  
剑心恍然点头：“对！他看不清‘菊一文字则宗’的铭文，夜里起来得扶着墙走路。”  
熏插嘴说：“那他怎么会死了又活过来？也是吃东西的关系吗？”  
松本医生说：“被雷劈中的人可能一下子昏迷过去，身体僵直，脉息微弱，好象死了一样。但是过了一段时间，如果命大的话会自己醒过来。他可能早就醒了。利用这个机会躲在暗处等待机会。看来他真的是逮着了。”  
剑心说：“斋藤，如果让岛崎去你家找你的时候顺便留张条子给你说明宗次郎的尸体停放在什么地方，你来的时候肯定也会去检察一下尸体，那么后面这些事情就不会发生了。在下失策了！”  
斋藤抽着烟，漫不经心地说：“你失策什么？你还是死抱着不能让别人死掉的呆念头不放吗？现在不都解决了吗？喂，小子，你说是不是？”他的下巴一扬，指向屋角。直人不知什么时候已经醒来，呆呆地看着大家。斋藤说：“现在该死的家伙已经死了，而且是自己噎死的。这里谁也没有杀他，我们都可以作证。”  
“哈哈哈哈！”永仓拍着腿笑道，“真有你的，阿一！”  
秀人扑到直人面前，激动地说：“你要恨就恨我吧！妈妈好歹还一直在疼爱你，而我什么都没能为你做。请你夜里不要再一个人哭泣。如果打我一顿能让你解气，就请动手吧！”  
直人的手慢慢地撩起。秀人闭上了眼睛，等待落下的一击。直人的手在空中划过一条犹豫的轨迹，轻轻落在秀人的肩膀上，泪珠慢慢从他的眼角渗出。他身体前倾，伏到秀人的肩膀上。开始只是很轻微的抽泣，然而热泪逐渐冲开了封闭多年的冰墙。最终兄弟俩人抱头痛哭，仿佛要把这些年压抑下来的无助和绝望全部冲走。


	14. 14

“小孩子哭过以后很快就会睡着。”永仓拉上了秀人的卧室的门说，“让他们去睡吧。”他指了指斋藤身边的“菊一文字则宗”说：“偷它的人全家都死绝了，现在它终于回到我们手里。你打算拿它怎么办？”  
斋藤冷冷地说：“你小子少胡说。”  
“等一等。”智乃微弱的声音说，“永仓先生搞错了。‘菊一文字则宗’和前田家没有任何关系。我才是偷窃它的人。”  
这回轮到永仓大吃一惊：“你…？”  
剑心走上一步说：“智乃夫人，这到底是怎么回事？”  
智乃的眼睛深深地沉浸在哀伤中：“我是一个不折不扣的窃贼。我盗取了不属于我的东西。”她拉开自己的房门，在壁橱前跪下，从最深的地方摸出一个包裹，一层层地打开。包裹的夹层里有一个蓝色棉布包着的东西。灯光下她慢慢地展开棉布，露出一件叠得整整齐齐的外褂。她伸手把这件衣服捧到斋藤面前，低下头：“这就是诱惑我贪欲的东西。”  
那是一件非常陈旧的粗毛织外褂，衣料已经变脆发硬，折叠的边缘褪成了月白色。袖口和下摆镶嵌的白色锯齿形纹样。浅蓝色的面子上，留着精心缝补的细密针脚和浆洗的痕迹。所有蛀洞都一一织补过。整件衣服散发着淡淡的樟脑味。  
“这一件…”剑心失声说，“是真正的新撰组队服吗？”  
永仓微微点头：“对。而且我认得出这是谁的衣服。只要我还活着，就不会忘记。”  
智乃含着眼泪说：“为了我卑微的快乐，我偷偷藏下了这把长刀和这件衣服。每当只有我一个人还醒着的那些夜晚，把它们从深藏的地方拿出来，抱在怀里抚摸着毛织衣服的经纬，在灯下静静地细看刀身优美的纹路，耳边仿佛就能听到他的笑声。在我等待结婚和结婚以后这10来年寂寞漫长的岁月里，这几乎是我唯一的安慰。”  
熏感动地问：“智乃夫人，你说的这个人，是你以前的情人吗？”  
智乃的脸微微地红了一下：“熏小姐，只能说我曾经希望他是我的情人。”  
熏奇怪地问：“那他到底是谁呢？”  
“我娘家人称植木屋，在千驮谷世代都是守林人，懂得采制一些草药，日子比一般的农民要宽裕一些。”智乃的眼睛罩上了一层雾霭，仿佛沿着时光的隧道，到了遥远的过去，“那一年冬天特别冷。一个下雪的傍晚，门前来了一辆摇摇晃晃的牛车。赶车的人给哥哥一封信，信上说这是本地旗本老爷的熟人，名叫藤田宗次郎，来这里躲避战乱修养身体，请我们家照顾一下。我打着油纸伞出门去看。他躺在车上，听到我的脚步，转过脸来，冲着我微笑…”  
庆应四年（1868）春 千驮谷  
“阿智，你去看看宗次郎有没有吃完早饭，顺便把熬好的药拿进去。”  
“知道了，嫂嫂。”少女应了一声，神神秘秘地抓过什么，红了一下脸，悄悄团起来塞进袖子里。这个动作被年长的妇人看见了，“扑哧”地笑出来：“你昨晚上折腾了一夜缝出来的这个东西已经够皱皱巴巴了，还要那样东塞西塞，拿到人家面前，让人家怎么穿呢？你如果真的有心做衣服给他穿，就堂堂正正地捧在手里给他送过去嘛！”  
“啊！嫂嫂！”少女羞红了脸，两手捂住腮帮子，不敢对视妇人的目光。一团蓝底细白条纹的棉布从她的袖笼里掉出来。那是一件浴衣。  
“别不好意思嘛！”妇人说，“宗次郎这个人很不错的，又老实又讨人喜欢。虽然他得的是痨病，命倒是很硬呢。冬天他来的时候，连你哥哥都以为他没几天好活，没想到调养着竟然有点起色了。如果他能完全恢复，我去和你哥哥说一说，请人做个媒…”  
“啊！嫂嫂！别说了！”  
“怕啥？”妇人正色说，“现在农民、商贩家的女儿嫁给武士的多得是，守林人家的就不行吗？”  
“不是这个意思嘛！”少女匆匆奔出房间，又奔回来，拣了地上的浴衣，再匆匆地奔出去。  
青山环抱的平缓谷地，微微地下着几丝细雨。从院墙望出去，水田里的青苗吸足了水分，几乎能听见它们的根扎着泥土生长的“嘎吱”声。中庭的柳树已是苍翠满院。这样的好地方，什么伤病不能养好呢？少女端着药碗在青年的门前遐想联翩，突然想起手里的汤药要变凉了，急忙来开门。只见屋里空着，吃干净的盘子和碗还整整齐齐地放在托盘里。通向中庭的拉门拉开着。  
“藤田先生？藤田先生？”少女轻声呼唤了几声，没有回音。她放下手里的东西，走到通向中庭的门口。她伸头朝四面张望，只见中庭的角门半开着。她穿上放在院子里的拖鞋走出去，从角门里往外望去，只见青年正站在沿缓坡而下的小路上和路过的客栈伙计说话。  
伙计皱着眉头说：“…他们一来就吆五喝六的，喝了半夜的酒。到处吹嘘他们怎么英勇地打仗，杀了多少多少敌人，逼得将军投降交出了江户城。”  
“有没有听到他们提起姓近藤或者斋藤的敌将的名字呢？”  
“这个…他们讲了那么多，俺记不住了。”他抬头看到站在门口的少女，露出一丝暧昧的笑：“嘿嘿，有人在等你呢！俺不打扰了。俺走了。”  
青年转身看到少女，笑眯眯地问：“阿智，想什么呢？”  
“啊！藤田先生…你今天气色很好呀！”慌乱中，少女反应性地答道。  
青年笑了起来：“哈哈哈，怎么和你哥哥说的话一模一样？你长大了也要当看林的采药人吗？”  
少女害羞地低下头。青年愣了一下，随即笑着说：“哦哟，我忘记了！你上次对我说你已经是大人了。恕罪恕罪！”  
“藤田先生，该吃药了。”少女轻声说，“天还下着雨，你怎么就这样走出来了呢？”  
青年笑着沿缓坡走上来：“不好意思。”  
回到屋里，少女没有直接回答，低头收拾着空碗：“藤田先生今天胃口也不错吧，鸡蛋和酱汤全部都吃完了呢。刚才你是自己走出去的吧？哥哥知道了肯定会很高兴的。”  
“不要横一个‘先生’、竖一个‘先生’的。”青年说，“多见外呀。这些日子多谢你照顾了。我已经出去逛过几次了。隔壁人家的狗很乐意和我玩呢。”  
“是吗？”少女高兴地抬起头，她看到花圃里含苞的月季。不由自主地感叹一声：“菩萨保佑！真是太好了。”  
青年在她身边的榻榻米上坐下来：“是吗？你替每个在这里住过的人烧香求佛，菩萨不是要累死吗？”  
少女“咯咯”地笑起来：“藤…宗次郎说话真有意思。”  
“对了，你们家有没有油？最好不是烧菜的，也不是灯油，要那种比较清一点的，呃，就是那种擦铜器的油。”  
“宗次郎有什么东西就交给我擦吧。保证擦得很干净。”  
“那个…前一阵子一直躺在床上，我的刀很久没有擦了，我想擦一下。这东西又重又锋利，不会摆弄的人容易割破手。女孩子还是不要碰这种东西比较好。”  
感觉到他的关心，少女红了脸，“恩”了一声。  
“这个抹布…”青年从托盘低下扯出一块蓝底白色细条纹的棉织品，“借我用一下好吧？不好意思，沾过油可能就不能擦别的东西了。那个…我还想要一些纸…呃？你…”他惊讶地看到少女红了眼圈，几乎要哭出来。她拳着手指，抓住棉织品的一角，轻轻地把它从青年的手里扯出来，两手绞在一起揉着，这块布慢慢展开，变成形状象浴衣的一样东西。  
青年愣了一下，很快笑了，从少女手里把它抽出来，比在自己身上说：“这是给我的吗？”  
少女含笑用力点头。  
“呵呵，我喜欢蓝颜色。我以前的衣服都大都是从成衣店里现买，很久没有人给我做衣服穿了。那么…我就穿啦！”  
“你喜欢，真是太好了。”少女站起身，“我去给你倒盆热水，顺便擦一下身再换衣服吧。”  
“好。麻烦你了。”  
少女刚回转身，只听外面一个男人粗鲁地叫喊：“主人家呢！快让平五郎出来！”  
“啊！是长吉的声音！”少女惊慌地说，“他不是离开村子去当兵了吗？”  
青年拉了拉她和服的衣角：“快收拾好东西，把家里的钱藏起来，躲到自己的屋子里去别开门。”这时，喧哗的人声已经近了。他指了指屋子里的壁橱，把胁差和长刀塞进被子，自己钻进去躺下。  
少女匆匆忙忙地躲进壁橱，拉上橱门，只留一条缝，连大气也不敢出。她蜷伏在叠起的坐垫和被子上，离青年的头只有一尺远。能这么近地毫无顾忌地看着他，也是一种机遇吧？  
走廊上传来“咚咚”的脚步和男人们粗重的呼吸声，和妇人哀求的声音说：“求求你们，我丈夫去上山采药了，我什么都做不了主。请等平五郎回来再说吧？”  
“废话！”有人粗暴地推开她，“把大米、油和酒什么的都拿出来！讨幕的新军是解放日本的大恩人，难得他们在本地经过，住1、2天，招待他们是百姓应尽的义务，你敢不好好伺候恩人吗？恩？东西都在哪里？”  
“我…我不知道…要找找看…我一个人找不到…”  
“混帐！”  
突然，房间的门被拉开了，一个留着络腮胡子的胖大男人闯进来，指着青年嚷道：“喂！你！别看院子外面，说你呐！娘娘腔！仓库在哪里？”  
青年说：“走廊走到底，左手拐弯，有个门，进去就是。”  
少女心想糟糕，那间房间前的地板坏掉了还没来得及找人修，表面虽然看不出来，走上去就…  
长吉吼道：“光说有屁用？你小子他妈的日上三杆了还躺着不起来，骨头懒到家了！还不快起来帮忙搬米袋去！”  
青年那手帕捂着嘴剧烈地咳嗽起来。  
“啊！痨病鬼！晦气！晦气！”长吉啐了一口，大步往走廊尽头走去。一行人一起跟去了。“你…不要紧吧？”妇人膝行到他身边，青年马上停止了咳嗽，把头仰起一点，轻声说：“你们看那个领头的长得象不象一只苍蝇？脑袋毛绒绒的…”  
少女在壁橱里捂着嘴无声地笑了。  
只听见一声高呼，接下来一连串肮脏的咒骂。青年眉头一皱：“嫂子，快躲一下。”“他不至于真的掉下去了吧？”妇人慌慌张张地站起来。“我看难说。”青年说，“可能会象疯狗一样咬人。快去躲一下吧。”  
妇人刚从中庭出去，一帮子人就冲进了门。长吉狠狠地往睡在被子里的青年屁股上踹了一脚：“他妈的！敢戏弄老子！看我不踹死你！靠！全是骨头！痛死老子了！”青年被踢得地翻过身，痛苦地咳嗽起来。被子掀开一角，滚出一把胁差。  
“你这种痨病鬼还配刀？”长吉拾起胁差，斜着眼睛说。  
“什么刀？给我看看。”中庭里传来一个低沉的声音。  
“队长！”屋里的男人们一起低头行礼。一个30多岁，左额有一道伤疤的男人拾级而上走进屋里，接过长吉手中的胁差，抽出来看了看：“唔…好刀！”他赞叹道，锐利的目光不断扫过抓着被子裹紧身体喘息着的青年，“不知是哪家的子弟，能有这样的好刀呢？”  
“啊！长官！”妇人从走廊里膝行而入，伏地叩首，“这是京都所司代［6］守卫藤田家的次子，名字叫藤田宗次郎，家里托人送来在这里养病。因为他身体不好，家里人不管教，不大懂事。他有痨病，从来没有上过战场。请无论如何发发慈悲，不要怪罪他。”青年闭着眼睛喘息着。  
“出身很低微嘛。不过刀倒是真的很好。”军官的目光从青年身上移到屋角的刀架。“嚯嚯，看来还应该有长刀才是。”他拎起木质的刀架拍了一把，“胁差都这么锋利，长刀应该更是精品吧？不妨拿出来看看吧？”  
青年装做愁眉苦脸地说：“看医生吃药花钱很多。刀早就卖掉啦！只剩个刀架做摆设了。”  
“是吗？”军官把玩着手里的胁差，在青年身边来回走动着，挥着刀“那就太可惜啦。这把胁差很锋利嘛，砍下去就象用‘长曾弥虎彻’砍下近藤勇的脑袋一样！‘长曾弥虎彻’也是宝刀，砍了新撰组从近藤勇、土方岁三、斋藤一到小喽罗一共40多个人！看着一排走狗的脑袋挂在城门上，真是比什么都爽气啊！哈哈哈哈！”屋里的男人们跟着笑起来。  
“听说还有几个漏网之鱼，”军官继续说，“不过很快也可以抓获在案，一个都跑不了！”  
青年仿佛感到很疲倦，咳嗽了几声，面无表情地看着中庭里的月季，鼻子上却渗出了一层细密的冷汗。  
军官接着说：“大家记得不记得上次砍了油坊那家人脑袋的刀？是从他们窝藏的幕府军逃犯身上搜出来的。先砍了那逃犯，再砍老头子、老太婆，”他在空中挥了一下刀，“然后是大儿子、大儿媳，几个孙子和孙女…4个吧？万造，是不是？”  
被问的人有点摸不着头脑，胡乱点了一下头。伏在地上的妇人象筛糠一样发抖。壁橱里的少女用力捂住了耳朵。  
军官接着说：“还有次子、女儿和几个帮忙的伙计什么的，反正林林总总20来口人吧，一个个象切番薯一样砍下来，刀口一点也没有卷，真是好刀啊。不过和这把的锋口比，还差一些。”  
青年仍然喘息着，仿佛很疲劳的样子。  
军官在青年身边坐下来，自言自语地说：“可惜了一家子人啊！为一个陌生人送了命。那些妄想洗掉手上的血隐姓埋名的人，给多少人带来灾祸呀。无论他们走到天涯海角，都会被揪出来砍头！一个都逃不掉。”他随手一刀，削去了青年额前的一缕头发。青年闭起了眼睛，没有吱声。  
妇人吓得边哭边尖声说：“我们是清白的看林人，不会窝藏什么战犯的呀！”  
军官抚着胁差的刀身说：“哎！真是好刀！送给我吧？反正你也没有什么用处。”  
“可以呀。”青年含糊地说，好象已经快要睡着，“大人喜欢就拿去吧。”  
“呵呵呵！小子！”军官把刀丢在被子上，“和你开个玩笑。这东西一个人有一把就行了。多了有什么用？你自己留着等那天吃药吃烦了的时候用吧！走！兄弟们，把我们需要的东西拿走！”  
一队人呼喝着向后院涌去，另几个人去厨房，只听一路上瓶瓶罐罐打翻敲碎的声音。  
“你没事吧？”妇人急忙扑到青年身上，“他们真是不讲理，随便怀疑你是战犯。你这样的身体怎么可能打仗呀！”  
青年的身体突然抽搐了一下。他睁大了眼睛，一手撑着地，一手伸向痰盂，喉咙中发出可怕的“呼噜”声。“宗次郎！你怎么了？”少女拉开壁橱门向他身边爬过来，“嫂嫂，不好了，他的脸色…”还没等她递过痰盂，青年咳出一大口鲜血。“啊！”少女连哭带喊地叫道，“宗次郎你又咳血了！哥哥呢？哥哥怎么还不回来！”“啊！这可怎么办呐…”妇人也慌了神，两个人眼睁睁看着青年不停地咳血，束手无策地抱头痛哭。  
掌灯的时候，少女端来了晚饭。躺在被子里的青年面如蜡纸，失神的眼睛望着天花板上很远的地方。  
脸上还带着泪痕的少女低头放下托盘：“这么晚才煮好晚饭，你饿了吧？大米、糖、香菇和鱼干什么好吃的都给拿走了，还抢光了钱箱里的钱，今天来不及借钱去买米了。我只好把蕃薯尽量煮得酥一点，真是很过意不去，让你吃这样粗劣的东西。”说着说着，落下了眼泪。  
一只手抚上了她的脸，有着冰凉的指尖和多年练剑留下的粗糙的老茧，略微有些颤抖地，擦去她脸上的泪水。少女含泪抬起头。青年吃力地做出一个宽慰的笑脸：“蕃薯煮酥了也很好吃么。这个，拿去卖了吧。”

【京都所司代】负责保卫京都治安的官员。


	15. 15

明治13年（1880）春 东京

“你说的这个人，”剑心说，“是新撰组一番队队长，英年早逝的天才剑客，冲田总司吧？”

智乃点了点头：“我很久以后才知道这个名字。对我来说，无论是不是剑术天才，他首先是那个始终微笑善解人意的青年，不管自己多么痛苦，都不原意让身边的人为他担心受累。”

永仓啧啧叹道：“没想到总司就在千驮谷养病。我曾经到过离那里只有半天路程的地方。如果早知道，还来得及看望他一次。”

剑心问：“‘菊一文字则宗’既然是他亲手交给你的，也说不上偷窃。你给自己压的罪名太重了。”

智乃摇了摇头：“不，他给我的不是‘菊一文字则宗’。”

熏说：“他早就已经过世了吧？他是怎么死的呢？就那样突然地不停地咳血然后死掉吗？痨病真是太可怕了！”

剑心说：“得了痨病的人如果能很快死去恐怕还算是福气。在下见过几个这样的人，原先都是响当当的男子汉，最后痛苦得只求速死。”

永仓说：“不可能！总司这个人，哪怕死到临头都会是笑着的呢！”

熏说：“他听到这样伤心的消息，又是孤孤单单一个人，生着这么可怕的病，还能一直笑着吗？喂！斋藤！你怎么不说话！”

斋藤哼了一声：“死都死了！还有什么好说？”

“什么！”熏叫道，“你…”

剑心赶忙拉住她：“熏小姐，别动气。如果你真的想知道就听智乃夫人说下去。”

庆应四年（1868）春 千驮谷

少女吃惊地看着青年递上来的胁差：“这个…等你身体好了还要用的，卖掉太可惜了。”

青年凄然一笑：“傻姑娘，你知道这是做什么用的吗？”

少女摇摇头。

青年说：“那就拿去吧。它对我来说已经没有用了。这是天意呀。老天很讨厌我这个浑身血腥气的人呢。”

“我…给你擦擦脸，换件干净衣服吧？”

青年笑了：“不用了。我要睡一会儿。你也休息吧。今天受惊了。”

少女将信将疑地接过胁差。它的重量让她感到手腕一沉。青年闭上了眼睛。少女的手轻轻按上青年的额头，触到那一片滚烫，缩回了手，眼圈又红起来。

一连几天，雨不停地哗哗下着。青年发着高烧，咳血不止，卧床不起。但是他并没有象通常发烧的人那样痛苦呻吟或者神智不清地说着胡话，只是用无限眷恋的眼神望着拉开的纸门里，那一线阴沉的天。

早上少女照例端着药去青年的房间的时候，意外地发现纸门拉开了，青年靠着走廊的柱子，披着她做的浴衣，盘腿坐着，脸上带着孩子般顽皮的笑容。

“啊！宗次郎！你怎么起来啦？你身体这么虚弱，这样要着凉的。”少女放下药碗朝他跑过去。青年微笑着摇摇手，指了指面前走廊上一个小东西。

那是一只纯黑色的猫，长着一双莹莹发亮的黄眼睛，浑身湿透，瑟缩着，却弓着背，警惕地望着朝它勾着手指逗弄它的青年。

少女在青年身边小心地跪伏下来，“喵！喵！”地帮着一起呼唤那只黑猫。

“来，小猫咪！来！”青年轻声唤道，他的注意力暂时被猫完全吸引，没有发现身边的少女正痴痴地望着他。

“呼－－！”突然，黑猫扑向青年，在他的手上狠狠地抓了一道，跳过他的身体，纵身跃进院子里跑得没影子了。

青年苦笑地看着自己洇出一道血痕的手：“好恶劣的脾气！和那人真象啊！”

有种无形的东西在少女心头咬了一口，留下一个酸酸的伤痕。她问：“你说的是谁？”

青年微笑道：“一个很久没见的故人。我总觉得那猫是他的魂魄的化身，可是既然跨越千山万水地来了，为什么不肯坐下来好好说说话呢？连碰都不让我碰呀！”他低头叹道：“还是说我是一个连猫都厌弃的人呢？”

“不是的！”少女捧起青年的手，“不要去想那只坏脾气的猫了。猫是不是讨厌你有什么关系呢？你一个人那么寂寞，我多陪陪你好了，我…我会…”

青年咳嗽起来。少女心疼地拍着他的背：“你怎么了？宗次郎？我扶你回屋里去吧？”

青年止住咳嗽摆摆手：“不了，我坐一会儿，透透气。我穿着你做的衣服不会着凉的。”

少女羞涩地笑了：“明天就进六月了。梅雨天就快过了，天气越来越暖和，你的身体也会越来越好。”

青年微笑着点点头：“你去忙吧。”

“哎！我去捣药，然后给你做午饭。”她满怀着只属于自己的小小的甜蜜，迈着碎步向厨房走去。

她走出几步，听见他在叫自己的名字，回头看去，青年唇边浮起一丝怅然的微笑：“这些天来，一直麻烦你照顾。多谢了。” “能一直能照顾你，我很开心…啊…”话出了口，少女突然意识到自己的唐突，羞红了脸，快步走去。

那一天出人意料地开始放晴。云开雾散，温暖的阳光迅速晒干了地上积郁的水气，林间散发着松木清新的香味。走廊上的水迹一点一点地褪干了。黑猫从树丛里钻出来，跳上走廊，警惕地闻了闻地板，在地上打了个滚，舔了舔后肢。这时它注意到靠着走廊柱子坐着的人，阳光正照在他盘着的腿间。它小心翼翼地接近那人，闻了闻他的腿，用自己的脖子在他的膝盖上蹭了几下。似乎对这个新发现的目标很满意，一双前爪搭上了他的腿，最后一次小心地踏按了几下，确认没有危险，就纵身跳了上去。它在那人身上转了几个圈子，放松身体在阳光最充足的地方蜷伏下来，细细地梳理着身上地皮毛。

一只蝴蝶飞过，在它头顶绕了个圈子，悠悠哉哉地飞向院里盛开的月季。

黑猫懒洋洋地欣赏了一阵蝴蝶优美的身姿，打了一个哈欠，渐渐眯起了眼睛，全然没有注意到垂在它脑袋旁一动不动的这只手，就是今天早上曾经逗它玩的那一只。它满意地团起身体，舒舒服服地沉沉睡去。

明治13年（1880）春 东京

熏的眼眶里不知什么时候已经含满了泪花。

智乃接着说：“他过世以后，就葬在老屋后山的山腰上。一直过了很长一段时间，我都瞢瞢地，不知道他是真的离开我了，总觉得他只不过独自溜出去和隔壁邻居家的狗玩一会儿，就会笑呵呵地回来。除了偷偷藏起了他身边仅有的两件属于他自己的东西，那些天，我拼命地做着针线，好象每多缝一针，就能把他在我身边再系紧一点。渐渐地，做针线变成了习惯，哪天不拿起针和剪刀就觉得浑身不自在。”

剑心说：“你认识斋藤，是因为他来看过冲田吧？”

智乃说：“他到千驮谷来，已经是第二年的事情了。我以为他会上山祭拜一下坟墓，但是他听到哥哥说宗次郎确实已经过世，连茶也没有喝完，立刻就离开了。开始我们很害怕，以为他是宗次郎的仇家，专门探听消息来的。可是后来发现他是个很热心的人，一直照顾着我们家，不但给哥哥找了个好差使，还通过松本良顺大夫介绍了这门亲事。虽然是续弦，但对我们这种出身低微的人家，实在是高攀了不少。老家的邻里和亲眷都说我好福气。但是我的心里一直很不安。我双手侍奉着老爷，心里却想着他。等到我怀了孩子，还胡思乱想觉得孩子好象是他的。可是既渴望梦见他，又害怕他来追讨我占据的不属于我的东西。那天听绯村叫‘宗次郎’，我吓得魂都要掉了。后来，无缘无故地看到那件制服外褂出现。虽然我打开包袱确定我藏着的这件仍然在老地方，可是我觉得老天一定已经看到我的恶行了。下午我偷偷把刀从藏着的地方找出来，准备供个小牌位，请求神灵的原谅。就在我打开壁橱的时候，看到了那个符咒。我知道我逃不过惩罚，可是没有想到它会来得这么快，让我连一个请求宽恕的机会都没有。我这罪孽深重的人，这辈子也不会有安宁的日子过了。”

永仓说：“嘿嘿！我看松本昌宏死了对你不见得是件坏事情。对了，阿一，那么说来，你原先并不知道‘菊一文字则宗’是在夫人这里喽？”

斋藤点点头：“恩。其实我也是为这个来的。我最近看到一桩案子，有人在黑市兜售‘菊一文字则宗’，声称是盗了冲田总司的墓得来的。买主怀疑是假货，拉着卖的人来见官。卖的人到了警署就一口咬定是从流浪人手里买来的赝品，还说真品在那个流浪人手里。我听平五郎说过这把刀确实给那家伙陪葬了，如果流落在外，只能说明他的墓真的被盗过。我请了几天假，到智乃这里问清墓地的方位去打探个究竟。这时我听说了这幢宅子里的蹊跷，顺便让拔刀斋来替我看着这里。结果呢？哼哼！弄得一团糟！”

“你不要胡说八道！”熏叫道。

剑心问：“那么墓地到底怎么样？”

斋藤漫不经心地说：“我挖开了，没找到。”

永仓的脸涨得通红：“你！你真的去挖总司的墓！”

斋藤怒道：“你有没有把话听完？我挖开了那片山腰上我能找到的所有坟包，根本就没有发现总司的墓！”

智乃急急地说：“怎么可能！我亲眼看到下葬的！就是在那里！”

斋藤说：“你那么多年没回家，不知道山坡上变化有多大！梯田、水渠、山道全是新的。那些和本地人非亲非故的外人的坟头可能早就被平掉了。不过如果我找不到，盗墓贼也找不到。更何况，‘菊一文字则宗’本来就是在这里，我也就放心了。”

剑心哭笑不得地说：“私自挖别人的墓是死罪啊！你…挖了多少个墓？该得多少个死罪啊！”

斋藤说：“怕什么？再填起来不就行了？死人又不知道我动过他们头上的土。”

熏说：“你这种人如果不被天打雷劈只能说明老天没有长眼睛。”

永仓凄然地说：“那么就是说，总司最终竟然连个墓都没有。”

松本医生说：“没有关系。我和麻布专称寺的长老很熟，去给他捐个居士的牌位和石碑应该没问题。但是总得有东西放在墓地里，不能是空的吧？”

智乃把包袱全部打开说：“这个，不知道行不行。”包袱里是一个青年男子全套的春秋季衣服。从黑色毛织夹外褂、胡桃色哔叽道袍、深棕色的棉布腰带到白色棉质长衬衣，一应俱全。甚至还有一双白色的分趾袜子、一条白色棉质兜裆布、一个丝制刺绣苜蓿叶图案的荷包和一块藏青色的手巾。

她面对斋藤深深地伏跪：“这微薄的一点东西，哪能赎回我的罪孽呢？请代替他的在天之灵惩罚我吧。”

斋藤沉咛片刻，说：“那家伙说过他留下的衣服不能给你吗？”

智乃愣了一下：“这倒是没听他提起过。”

斋藤说：“那你留着好了。如果给他穿着埋进土里，现在还不早就烂光了。你要多想想自己的孩子和将来，过得快乐一点吧！不用不停地怪罪自己。反正松本昌宏已经死了。如果你喜欢，尽可以把肚子里的孩子想象成是那家伙的。”他抓起“菊一文字则宗”，拉开一截青森的利刃，眯起眼睛欣赏了一会儿，又插进刀鞘，说：“这东西留在私人手里只能带来无穷无尽的麻烦。作为国宝级的文物，应当由国家博物馆收藏管理，供人研究参观。”他看了一眼天花板：“那家伙说过不能这样处理吗？”

永仓笑着摇了摇头：“你呀…”

熏拿起外褂说：“手工很精致呀！做得可真齐全呢！真想不出如果他穿上这身衣服会是个什么样子。”

永仓摸着衣服下摆说：“肯定是个迷死人不偿命的漂亮小子。打老早起，看中他的女孩子就多得数不过来。对不对，阿一？”

“我忘记他长得什么样了。”斋藤嗡声嗡气地说。

“不要理这种无情无义的人！”熏大声说，“就当他是空气好了。死人听到他的话都能气得从棺材里爬出来揍他一顿。”

“算了！”永仓说，“阿一这个人有时也会说笑话，你们要懂得欣赏他的幽默呀！对了，阿一，给你看点东西。我从刚才就一直想拿出来给你看。这是我下午发现的。”他从衣袖里掏出一大叠象小幅年画似的版画，挑出一张，捏掉上面印的字，笑嘻嘻地说：“直人那小子除了小说和新撰组队服以外，还收藏了这么多人像。我挑几张给你看。这个是谁，你猜猜？不准看上面的名字。”

“这个么，”斋藤斜了一眼，“瞧这张大嘴！当然是近藤局长。”

“哈哈哈哈！猜错！这是你！”

“什么？”

“‘三番队队长斋藤一’！你们大家看着！”

斋藤划着了一根香烟：“哼！别乱吹！明明是‘近藤勇’！想趁乱唬人吗？你还差一点！”

永仓的兴致丝毫没有减弱：“看看这个！是藤堂平助啊！”

斋藤又斜了一眼：“这个还有点象。眼睛都是桃花眼。”

“哈哈哈！再瞧这个！这身盔甲不错吧！是土方副长。”

“这个呢？”

“这个？这个你都认不出来？大块头原田左之助呀！”

“哼哼哼，大块头？大块头有好几个，怎么就一定是左之助呢？我觉得这张象岛田魁。”

“是吗？被你说了倒真的觉得有点象。”

两个人一张一张地看着，不一会儿地上摊满了版画，从他们身边一直延伸到灯光照不到的黑暗中。那一双双眼睛齐刷刷地圆睁着，目光仿佛要穿过屋顶，望向无尽的夜空。

永仓脸上的笑容突然淡去，手也停了下来：“阿一？你觉得奇怪吗？他们都已经死了。”

斋藤猛吸了一口烟，没有答话。

剑心掏出那张在壁橱中找到的版画递给永仓：“这里还有一张冲田总司。”

斋藤站起身说：“不看了。累了。我要睡觉去了。”

熏问永仓：“以前在新撰组里，这个人和冲田有仇吗？”

永仓苦笑道：“应该是没有吧？”


	16. 16

清晨，宗次郎朦胧中感觉有一样湿热的东西伸进了他的衣服，猛地醒过来，挣扎着推开：“谁！不许碰我！”

“看看清楚好不好！”熏把浸过热水的布巾伸到他鼻子底下，“你以为你这么稀奇？要不是剑心让我帮你擦擦身，我碰也不会来碰你一下！”

宗次郎转过头，看到身边还有个人影罩在阳光中，他眯起了眼睛，听见剑心的声音说：“现在天亮了，你应该能看到在下了吧？你的伤没有大碍，听松本医生说只要休息两天不要活动手臂就可以。”

宗次郎嘶哑的声音问：“那挽幛是谁的？”

“还有谁！”熏在他头上敲了一下，“松本昌宏呀！他被一个鱼丸噎死了。”

“真的？”宗次郎抬头去看，动到了肩膀和头上的伤口，痛得一咧嘴，“啊…”

“是真的。”剑心伸手按住了他的肩膀。宗次郎下意识地缩了一下。剑心说：“你需要好好休养一下，过去的都让它过去吧。”

宗次郎看了熏一眼，窘迫地说：“绯村，我有几句话要单独和你说。”

“不必多想了。”剑心说，“你怕在下碍你的事，所以故意引开在下的注意。这个，在下已经明白了。”

宗次郎脸上闪过一片红云，他放松身体，长长地舒了口气，又转头对剑心说：“谁让你这个人不是一般地碍事呢？你呀，以后不用再做佣人了吧？和我一起去做水管工好了。现在要造西式房子的人很多，很能赚钱的。这个东西不难，学个2、3年就可以自己做了。”

“再说吧。”剑心微笑道，“至少要等到你不会半夜掉进厕所以后。在这以前，你要好好吃松本医生开出来的药方。”

宗次郎迷惑地问：“是什么？”

熏大声说：“每天4个胡萝卜嚼服。2两枸杞子煎汤，连枸杞子和汤一起吃下去！你这个笨蛋，听了哪个庸医的话！伤寒病好了那么久早就该多吃点补补身体！”

宗次郎愁眉苦脸地说：“啊！要死了！胡萝卜！我最讨厌吃胡萝卜！”

熏在他头上拍了一掌，把一个碗塞在他没有受伤的手里：“那就从这个开始习惯起来！大男人还有挑嘴的？”

剑心离开宗次郎，走到起居室的时候，看到斋藤也已经起身，坐在窗前望着窗外的庭院。背后的地板上，扔着那张画有冲田总司的符咒。窗外，旭日喷薄而出，碧空如洗，万里无云。

阿宝端上早饭，嘟嘟囊囊地说：“马上就是六月份，这天眼看着就要热起来了！”

剑心招呼道：“斋藤，来吃早饭吧？”

斋藤转过身，却没有即刻端起碗，他看着熏的背影说：“你给她肚子里的孩子起名字了吗？”

剑心愣了一下：“还没有呢。也不知道是男孩还是女孩。看来得各准备一个。”

“如果生了男孩，就叫‘剑路’（kenji）吧。”

剑心微笑着说：“他明明是长子，叫‘剑二’（kenji）不太合适吧？”

“是刀剑的剑，道路的路。”

剑心略一想，点头说：“恩，果然是个好名字。你怎么想到这样一个名字的呢？没给你那三个儿子用可惜了呢。”

“我的儿子都是时尾起的名字。”斋藤说，掏出了口袋里的烟，弹出一根叼在嘴里，又伸手摸火柴。“3个小子已经够时尾忙活的，大概不会再要。但是我答应过别人不浪费这个名字。”他的手指有点颤抖，划了一下没有划着，“这是我答应过要为那家伙做的最后一件事情。”他低头挑出另一根火柴，又没划着，“然后，我就可以把那家伙…把那家伙彻底忘掉…”他第三次拿出的火柴还没划就在火柴盒边上折断了。他丢下火柴盒，背过身，朝着窗台，肩膀不断轻微耸动。

“哦罗？那个…”剑心识趣地端起自己的食物，“在下还是到那边去和熏小姐一起吃饭吧。”

没有点燃的香烟掉下来，落在斋藤的膝盖之间。“你这该死的家伙…”他低下头，喃喃地用自己也听不清的声音说，“为什么我得一个人活着去信守诺言，而你却可以撒手先走？为什么…凭什么…”

明治18年（1885）冬

神谷道场门口的讣告：

夫君绯村剑心因积劳成疾，旧伤复发，于12月14日突发半身不遂。经多方诊治，药石无救，回天乏术，于12月20日驾鹤西去。12月24日出殡。

妻绯村熏携子绯村剑路泣告

明治24年（1891）春

东京某町户籍变更记录（4月10日）

户主：藤田吾郎（47岁）妻：藤田时尾（39岁）子：藤田桢（17岁） 藤田刚（15岁）藤田达（13岁）

养子藤田（绯村）剑路（10岁）入籍。

备注：藤田（绯村）剑路，父已亡故，母绯村熏因痘疹于3月12日故世，无其他近亲。由退役警部现任东京女子高等学校会计兼庶务的藤田吾郎自愿收养。见证人：绯村氏之故友相乐左之助、明神弥彦、濑田宗次郎（当事人签字、手印）。

大正4年（1915） 9月18日

次子阿刚买了新宅，花了半个月时间终于打理停当，今天全家聚会，来了数不清的亲友。4个儿子儿媳、7、8个从已经上中学到还在吃奶的孙子孙女，加上亲家公亲家母，把新房子挤得满满当当。请来的照相师差点没法把所有的人都拍进去，连声夸藤田家子孙满堂、福寿双全。作为一家之长，一高兴，中午多喝了点，毕竟不是年轻时候了，头有点晕。午后秋蝉的鸣声中，斋藤一搬了张草席，在后院背阴的树荫下睡午觉。

他做了一个梦，梦见自己又回到了少年时代，懒洋洋地仰天躺在村口的树杈上望着远方田野里滚滚的麦浪发呆，周围很奇怪地空寂无人。他好象在等待，但是自己却完全不知道在等什么。

突然，河边的小路上传来一阵轻快的脚步声。他低头一看，走来的是个少年，穿着月白色夏单衣，白底细蓝条的裙裤，光脚穿夹脚拖鞋，腰间绑着藏青色的腰带，头发用同样颜色的布带整齐地梳起，发梢随着脚步左右摆动。他长得高个子，宽肩膀，健康的古铜色皮肤，长脸，挺直的鼻子，高颧骨，嘴角有些翘，眉眼俊秀，仿佛生就一种女孩般纯真羞怯的笑意。看上去非常眼熟，却想不起他是谁。

“阿一！你怎么还在这里发呆！”那少年跑上来招呼道。

“等一等，”斋藤问，“你怎么知道我的名字？”

少年不由分说地把他从树上拽下来：“别管这个了！快！跟我来！我带你去。”

“等等！”斋藤问，“你是谁？我们要去哪里？”

少年奇怪地望着他：“咦？你还是没有记起我的模样？”

斋藤疑惑不解地问：“你到底是谁？难道说我见过你又忘记了你？”

少年笑了，一只温暖干燥的手掌握住斋藤的手腕。“没关系！让我们重新开始吧！”他拉着斋藤的手，沿着河岸走去。

是日，退休的东京女子高等学校会计兼庶务藤田吾郎因饮酒过度，导致胃溃疡大出血，在家中过世。享年71岁。

完

注：历史上的斋藤一从警察的岗位上退休后，在东京女子高等学校兼职。他在1915年9月18日因饮酒后胃出血过世。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 解释一下“松本秀人”这个名字。这篇同人最初贴出来的时候就有人注意过。我忘了当时我有没有直接回答。但是我想留条记录。我是“起名无能星”人，时常借用人名在作为文中原创人物的名字。电视版浪客剑心中曾经有十几集用了日本视觉系摇滚乐队“彩虹”（L'Arc-en-ciel）唱的歌（Fourth Avenue Cafe）作为主题曲。彩虹乐队主歌手Hide的本名就是松本秀人。


End file.
